Sixteen Candles
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: AU JH. Jackie Burkhart is having the worst day of her life when everyone forgets her birthday. And to add to that, the guy of her dreams doesn't even notice her and some foreign kid just won't seem to leave her alone. Roughly based on the movie. COMPLETE!
1. Today Is Your Birthday

**AN: **Alright all you lovely people, this is my next story. It's an alternate universe fic that doesn't take place in any season particularly. I'm basing it off of one of my favorite movies, Sixteen Candles. Now, I'm going to tell all of you now that this story is not going to be just like the movie because if it was, there would be some major character flaws that I just can't swallow. Also, who just wants to re read the movie all over again anyways? That's what the movie is for. This story is roughly based on the movie. It's taking the same situation and following the same direction, but with the That 70's Show twist that we all know and love. Some lines might be the same, but that's just because I loved them too much to change completely. I really hope you guys enjoy this fic.

Some things that are a little different from the show considering this is AU... Jackie and Donna are best friends and the same age, however, they aren't friends with the boys. The boys all have been friends just like on the show, the only difference is that Hyde still lives at his mom's even though he is a senior. The rest of the minor differences sort of explains themselves in this first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story that also appear on That 70s Show.

Read and Review. Feedback on this story is very important because I really want to know if you guys are even interested in reading something like this. I got some great responses from some of you for the last chapter of Nowhere But Lost about this story, so hopefully the response stays the same after this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Today Is Your Birthday 

Jackie rolled over in her plush bed, the morning sun piercing through her eyelids. Close by, her alarm clock was screaming a cacophony of rings and shrills, demanding that she wake up that very instance. Jackie groaned as she felt around her night stand blindly for the little devil, pounding on the snooze button hard enough to show her frustration but obviously not with much strength because her tired muscles still wanted to sleep. Many thoughts were zooming through Jackie's mind. _Pillow… so comfortable. So what if I have to go to the bathroom, just five more minutes. You have to go to school. School? Who cares about school? Today is your birthday._

Jackie popped her eyes open, the realization shaking her body awake. Today was her sixteenth birthday, the most important of all teenage birthdays. Today was the day she had been dreaming of since she was 10 and Pam Macy's older sister had her sweet sixteen. Jackie had heard all about it from the bragging blonde. Pam's parents had thrown a huge party in the older sister's honor for her special passage from those awkward teenage years into the wonderful world of true womanhood that Jackie had been longing to make her passage into next.

Jackie rolled out of bed, her body tumbling through the blankets as her feet planted her little toes gracefully onto the floor. Jackie typically hated mornings, but today was an exception. Nothing could go wrong, and she wasn't going to let her usually grumpy morning attitude dampen the perfection already set in stone for her.

Her bright pink phone rang with a purpose from its position on her nightstand. Jackie bounced over to it, settling herself on her bed as she answered.

"Hello."

"Happy sweet 16, birthday girl!" Her best friend, Donna Pinciotti, practically sang through the phone. She and Donna had been best friends ever since second grade when Donna beat up some boy for pushing Jackie in the dirt. Jackie was slightly put off at first by how much of a tom boy Donna was, but after a while the two girls grew on each other. They rarely saw eye to eye on things, but that's what made their friendship interesting. They never had a boring moment.

"Thank you, Donna." Jackie felt her cheeks sting slightly from the huge grin that took control of her mouth. She looked over to her standing mirror in her room and remembered something that she had been thinking about the night before.

"Hold on a second."

Jackie set her phone down on her bed and walked over to the mirror. She stood in front of it, dissecting the image that appeared to her. She turned to her side, holding her hands against her stomach to see if she could notice her breasts looking any larger. Her eyes then patrolled her hips and legs and once she felt just as dissatisfied with those too, she blew out a disappointed breath and walked back to her bed to talk to Donna again.

"I still look the same as yesterday." Jackie announced, a pout starting to pull down her lower lip.

"Well, you can't expect these things to happen overnight." Donna rationalized.

"I know." Jackie pathetically agreed. "It's just today is a big day, you know? I was just kind of hoping something would happen." Both girls fell silent, one somewhat agreeing with what her friend had to say and the other having the slightest worry that maybe she was making too big of a deal about turning 16. However, she quickly brushed it off, assuring her self that it was definitely a big deal. A person only turned sixteen once, and a drastic change happened to the girls at her high school once they did. They had a whole new confidence that caused to them that made the age gap between fifteen and sixteen seem eons in length. Jackie so desperately wanted to feel what it was that made these girls so mature instead of just pretending like she knew.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed and go downstairs to see what kind of fabulous and expensive presents my parents got me." Jackie happily said. "I'll see you at school."

"See ya." Donna replied with a laugh at her friend's spoiled remark.

Jackie hung up her phone and walked over to her mirror again. She looked over herself once more, just making sure that she didn't miss anything. She blew a disenchanted breathe through her nose, shaking her head at her reflection.

"Chronologically, you're sixteen today, but physically, you're still fifteen."

* * *

A few middle class neighborhoods away, in the center of the "slums" of Point Place, Steven Hyde laid in his bed wide awake at this unusual hour. Normally he slept until the very last minute before he had to throw on some clothes and stumble his way to his car to get to school, but he hardly slept at all the night before and the first time he woke up that morning, he stayed awake. 

Things were changing for him. Over the past week, he just didn't take enjoyment in the things he used to do. Whenever he would be in the circle, instead of his usual paranoid rants about the government, he was starting to question the meaning of life and other philosophical anomalies that he typically never cared to go into depth about. Worst of all, he was really beginning to loathe spending time with his girlfriend, Marie. They had been dating for a while. Six months to be exact. She was the only girl that ever made Hyde want to take a risk at commitment. She was just like him in every way. She listened to the same music as him, had the same bad ass from the under belly of society reputation, and her attitude was almost a carbon copy of his. At first, things were unbelievably amazing. Hyde thought he had found the girl of his dreams, the one that he would share his life with getting high, going to concerts, and being suspicious of the man.

But the past few weeks, Hyde's feelings about his girlfriend really started changing. It was hard spending time with someone that was exactly like you in every single way. They never challenged each other's thoughts and their conversations were usually very one dimensional. All the little things about her that Hyde used to think were so cool just really began to annoy him. And to top it all off, he was starting to see how she wasn't even that great of a person to begin with. She used and manipulated all of their friends, and she walked around with the most snub arrogance about her that made Hyde sick to his stomach. She knew she was the most bad ass chick in Point Place and she never let a single soul forget that.

Hyde's changing opinions about his life now and what his future may hold left him confused and worried. He had no idea what it was that would make him feel better and he really didn't know what to do to even begin to find out the solution. There was only two things that he had to do that he figured would alleviate some of the tension in his body that just wouldn't go away. He had to break up with Marie soon. He had no idea how he would do it or what he was going to do about a girlfriend afterwards. The only good thing that Marie did seem to bring to his life was his acceptance that maybe being in a committed relationship with someone wasn't as bad as he perceived from his years of growing up with his floozy mother. But the fact that it wasn't working out with Marie, someone who he thought was perfect for him, really had him nervous about who the "right one" was. Another thing he had to do was start hanging out with Forman, Kelso, and Fez again. He had been ditching them a lot in the past six months, and he really missed the good times he used to have with them. He saw them all the time at school, but slowly he had stopped hanging around the basement, mostly because Marie insisted that it was completely boring down there. She always wanted to party it seemed. Hyde could also tell that Eric didn't really like Marie much even if he didn't say anything. Even though he knew it was wrong while it was happening, he couldn't stop himself from putting distance between his friend and him and going off to hang out with Marie more often.

Would they forgive him though? If he just broke up with Marie and started hanging out again, would they get suspicious and upset?

Hyde softly groaned to himself, realizing just how messed up things were. He had no clue what he really wanted to do, and if he wanted to risk being alone without a girlfriend or friends. He never anticipated for life to be this complicated. No girl was worth this kind of trouble though.

Hyde rolled out of bed, getting ready to trudge through another hopelessly confusing day.

* * *

Jackie bounded down the staircase of her huge house, her cheerleading skirt swishing around her thighs. She was one of the few sophomore girls that made it on the cheerleading squad, and tonight she was going to cheer at her first homecoming game. Jackie was more than excited. She was completely ecstatic. Not only was today her sixteenth birthday, but she would get to show off her talent and beauty to the entire school tonight. 

Then of course there was the homecoming dance tomorrow, but Jackie really wasn't looking forward to that.

All week her mother had been bugging her about making sure to have the perfect date. All of the guys that had asked herwere fellow sophomores that might have been nice, but they just weren't what she was looking for. Jackie hadn't admitted it to anyone, but she was sort of waiting for someone else to ask her. It was really silly actually, considering that for one, this guy definitely didn't do school activities especially dances, and two, he didn't even know she existed. But for some reason, Jackie kept denying her other pursuers just in case she was wrong about this guy. However, as each day passed by and he still hadn't even looked in her direction, Jackie's heart buried itself further and further in her chest.

As soon as Jackie stepped in her kitchen, she noticed her dark purple homecoming dress hanging from the opposing doorway. The dress was really something. Her mother and she had done a really good job at picking it out. What was most special about it though was the fact that she and Pam had chosen it together. Her mother was never really around much, and Jackie hadn't spent quality time with her in ages. But when Pamela Burkhart had come home two weeks before and heard Jackie tell her that homecoming was right around the corner, she immediately turned on her mothering mode and took immediate action. Jackie had never been so happy to have her mother's full attention for so long. It was rare of Pam to take such enthusiasm in her daughter's life for this amount of time. She had one of the shortest attention spans Jackie had ever witnessed, but there she had been discussing with Jackie every second she could about homecoming preparations.

"Surprise!" Jackie heard her mother's laughing voice from behind her. Jackie turned around, greeting her mother with a huge grin, expecting to get a birthday hug and some form of present from her. Instead, Pamela Burkhart stood there empty handed, wrapped in her pink, sheer bathroom just smiling at the dress hanging in the doorway.

"Isn't it just the prettiest dress you've ever seen?" Pam exclaimed, clapping her hands together tightly. "It's almost as pretty as my first homecoming dress was."

Jackie just nodded, waiting expectantly for her mother to continue onto more important matters.

"So," Pam said as she spun around to look at her daughter. "Have you finally decided which one of your many pursers is going to take you to the dance?"

Jackie swallowed slightly as she began to worry that maybe her mother forgot that today was her birthday. "I was actually thinking about just going stag with Donna."

Pam stood silent for a moment, her face contorting with confusion from what her only daughter was telling her. "Stag?" she asked, her tone dripping with disgust as if she had eaten something bitter. "You can't be serious, darling."

Jackie hesitated for a moment, quietly berating herself for her mistake. "Well, it's really only an idea…"

"Jacqueline, you are a Burkhart and my daughter." Her mother explained. "No woman in my family has ever gone stag to any kind of formal gathering. We are the most desirable women in the world and it would be an embarrassment if one of us didn't use that to our advantage in a situation such as this. Have I really been gone that long to make you forget that? I thought you had learned this by now."

Jackie hung her head low in shame angry at herself for making such a slip to her mother. They had been having so much fun these past two weeks, and Jackie didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

"Well, has _anyone_ asked you yet?"

Jackie bounced on her heels, wondering if she should tell her mom exactly why she had said no to those boys. Maybe she wouldn't be so disappointed if she understood that Jackie was waiting for someone better.

"Yes, but I told all of them I didn't know for now because I was kind of waiting for this one guy to ask me."

Pam seemed to perk up a little bit at this, not realizing one bit that Jackie had just sort of lied to her. Jackie had actually flat out told all of those boys no.

"Well, why hasn't this one boy asked you yet?"

Jackie just shrugged her shoulders, starting to feel embarrassed again.

"Well, don't worry about him, honey. You can just make him wish he did ask you at the dance tomorrow." Pam awkwardly patted her daughter on the shoulder. Her sudden squeal startled Jackie as Pam took her eyes off her.

"Oh, tomorrow is going to be such a great day for me! It's my only daughter's first homecoming dance!"

Jackie watched as her mother started making her way out of the kitchen. It suddenly hit her that Pam still hadn't wished her a happy birthday.

"Um, Mom," Jackie called after her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Pam turned around to look at her, thinking for a second about what it could be that she was forgetting. When Jackie saw the light bulb go off in her mother's head, her heart floated to the top of her chest again.

"Oh yes! Have a great time at the game tonight. I just know you'll be the prettiest cheerleader there."

Jackie didn't even bother calling after her mother this time. She just let Pamela Burkhart walk out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom, completely ignorant to her daughter's hurt and astonishment.

"I can't believe this." Jackie said out loud to herself. "I can't believe that she fucking forgot my birthday."

But the truth was that Jackie actually could believe it. It wasn't the first time Pam or her father had forgotten her birthday. She just thought that they held her sixteenth year in just as high of esteem as she did.

Jackie sighed, still completely shocked by the whole situation. She reluctantly walked outside of her house, the reality that today wasn't going to be the best slowly coming down on her.

* * *

**AN2: **I hope you guys liked this. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Surprises

**AN: **One minor error that I noticed last chapter. Pam said, "Have fun at the game tomorrow." The game is actually tonight in my story. Sorry about the confusion. I completely missed that every time I proofed it. It's fixed now, but I know most of you probably don't go back and re-read. Anyways, thank you so much for your response for last chapter! It really encouraged me to continue with this story and I've been having a lot of fun with it. Hopefully the response for this chapter is even better.

To those of you who just read and review, you should really consider just leaving a few of your thoughts and not just to me, but to all authors that you read and enjoy their stories. Reviews encourage authors to write more and they really mean everything a lot to us. There have been countless times that I have received a review that just completely made my day.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises

Jackie leaned up against the cool metal of her locker. Donna was digging through her own, trying to pull her Family Consumer Science book from under her others while asking Jackie one more time about that morning's events that she had heatedly just explained to her.

"So she really didn't remember?"

"Nope." Jackie responded with disdain, a painful scowl causing her pretty features to frown. "She just went on and on about homecoming. I mean, I understand that it's important, but excuse me if I think that my 16th birthday might mean a little more. I haven't even really been thinking about the dance because I've been so excited about this."

"Maybe they have a surprise party planned for you later?" Donna offered as she pulled her head out of her locker and closed it. The two girls began walking down the hall together to their next class.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to get me to see the bright side of things, I'm not going to hold my breath. You know my parents, Donna. They've never been the type to consider their children's feelings." Jackie spat bitterly.

"Well, maybe you should just remind them."

Jackie scoffed. "It takes the magic out of it if you have to tell someone it's your birthday, especially your own parents."

"What happened to 'presents are the only good thing about birthdays'?"

Jackie rolled her eyes at Donna's complete ignorance to how things worked with girls like Jackie. "Your sixteenth year is different than the others." Jackie explained. "It's about change and maturity into womanhood. It's the only exception to that rule."

Donna didn't respond, instead choosing to look down at the school floor as the girls continued to walk. Jackie gave a defeated sigh, dropping the issue all together. She didn't blame Donna for trying harder to comfort her. Donna just couldn't relate to her problems. Her parents loved her despite the marital turmoil that was currently boiling in her home. However, Jackie's parents were so distant from everyone but themselves and their selfish materialistic needs, it seemed like they never understood the true concept of love.

As Jackie and Donna entered the classroom, Jackie's eyes fell on him. Just like always, something struck a chord inside her heart and the pounding rang in her ears. In must have been some strange anomaly to psychologists that Jackie had been raised by the two most heartless people in the world, but she couldn't help but be a hopeless romantic.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jackie's head was heavy with sleep as she dozed in and out of consciousness. Only the quiet flop of a heavy note falling on her desk from the girl next to her caused her to actually wake up. She looked to her left, catching the eyes of her friendly acquaintance who eyed the thickly folded note with a smile. Jackie looked down at her desk reading "Sex Test" in big, scratchy bold letters. Her eyes darted around the room, making sure that no one was watching her especially their substitute as she unfolded the survey.

As usual, the first questions were pretty juvenile, only to get progressively worse as she continued on. She answered honestly and with ease about the experience she had in the sex area which came nowhere near to what most of the girls were already doing. Jackie just couldn't stomach the idea of going all the way with a guy if she didn't truly love and trust him. Sex was a big step and a very scary thing to begin doing, and she wanted to make sure that when she took that step it was with someone special.

**HAVE YOU EVER TOUCHED IT?**

Jackie bit the end of pen, remembering the time she and Justin McCleary made out on her sofa and she was pretty sure the back of her hand brushed up against something suspicious in his pants. She wondered if that counted.

_I'm not sure._

**HAVE YOU EVER DONE IT?**

Jackie shifted uncomfortably in her seat unsure of what to put. While she knew she hadn't, she still felt a little weird just putting no. It wasn't like she was some kind of prude.

_I don't think so._

**IF YOU SAID "I DON'T THINK SO" WOULD YOU EVER?**

Jackie really didn't have to think about that one too hard. Who wouldn't _ever _do it? Jackie might be waiting for the right guy, but that didn't mean she didn't have any kind of sexual desire. To never do it with her beauty and a body like hers would be just a tragedy to the world.

_Yes._

**BE HONEST, YOUR NAME ISN'T ON THIS PAGE, IF YOU WERE TO DO IT, WHO WOULD IT BE WITH?**

Jackie's stomach did somersaults and her heart thumped like a humming's bird wings as her secret crush's face came to mind. It didn't help that he was sitting only a few seats behind her and one row over. She already had a picture perfect image of him in her mind, but for some reason unknown to her, she suddenly felt daring. She just had to turn around and look at him. Jackie slowly turned her head over her shoulder, trying her best to pretend that she wasn't going to look at him specifically. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, only to bring them upwards when she knew he would be in perfect view. Once her gaze finally moved up to him, her lungs suddenly stopped working and she felt the blood drain from her face. He was looking right at her.

Jackie turned quickly around, finding her breath again which came in quick and heavy waves. He was staring at her! And he wasn't just staring at her, he was leaning over his desk as if he wanted to get closer. Jackie tried to calm her breathing trying her best not to look too suspicious. Her cheeks were on fire and she was positive that she was red as a tomato. Good thing she now had her back to him because she would be so embarrassed if he saw the kind of effect he had on her.

Jackie looked back down at the note in front of her. Should she risk it? She was just going to pass it to Donna and Donna was probably going to pass Monica, the girl who originally gave it to her, since she only talked to her and Jackie in this class. It wasn't like she cared if they knew her secret, right?

Jackie picked up her pen, hesitating once again. She thought back to what just happened and she felt a new confidence bubble inside of her. He never looked at her, at least not from what she had noticed. He was always very distant and cool, not really ever talking to anyone unless it was to lash out a really good burn. But, he had stared at her in a more than obvious way. Her, of all people! Now, Jackie was usually very confident and expected for boys at her school to find her attractive because well… look at her! But when it came to him, she always doubted herself. She knew that she wasn't his type at all, and he never paid attention to the older cheerleaders much. She figured that she didn't have a chance in hell.

That hopeful feeling that Jackie had been holding onto resurfaced again and she boldly wrote the letters down on the page. Relief swept over her once she was done and she stared down at the finished product. She hadn't told anyone about this but she was now anonymously admitting it for anyone to read. Well, more like Donna, but it was still a step.

_Steven Hyde_

Yes, it was true. Jackie Burkhart was head over heels for Steven Hyde, Point Place's notorious bad ass. He wore dirty jeans and band t-shirts of music that Jackie had just started listening too because she wanted to know a little more about him. It might have seemed a little desperate, but Jackie really didn't have anything else. She never planned on falling for him, it just happened one day. He was so different from the other boys, and while Jackie quickly dismissed him from her mind because she knew he was poor, he completely intrigued her and pulled her in without either of them realizing it. Before long, Jackie was noticing how his muscles looked in those snug t-shirts of his and the way his shades that he always had on his face really added to his well defined masculine features. Her lust for him that filled her fantasies day and night carried her past the point of no return, but it wasn't until the day she saw that adorable smile of his that really hammered the last nail in her coffin. She wanted nothing more than for him to smile at her that way, and the second that her crush on Steven Hyde became more than just a sex thing, Jackie was completely done for.

Jackie sighed and looked down at the note once more.

**DOES HE KNOW?**

Jackie rolled her eyes. It was like the question was mocking the tiny success she just achieved. She wrote a

_NO!!!_

In big letter and under lined it twice.

Jackie folded the note back into its square dimensions and faked a yawn as she dropped it on the floor next to Donna's desk. Little did she know though, Donna was snoozing away and didn't see the note at all.

* * *

Their substitute had told them to complete their assignment and leave him alone until the bell rang. Not only did it give Hyde the perfect opportunity to fuck off all hour, but he didn't have to deal with the "get to know you" bullshit that some subs liked to do.

So there Hyde sat, once again his mind wandering to whatever the hell he was supposed to do about life. Everything was so messed up in his head, and while he knew what he should do, he just couldn't figure out a way to actually go through with it.

So instead of burdening himself with a headache from worrying too much, Hyde decided to watch all the poor saps sitting in class that day. Today was Point Place High's homecoming game and everyone seemed to be way too excited about it, just like every year. A few girls in the back corner of the room whispered and decorated posters for the game and a big line backer sitting up front chowed down on his first lunch of the day. The rest of the kids seemed pretty out of it just like Hyde though. By now, quite a few heads had reached the desk tops below them, little puddles of drool slowly forming from their wide open mouths. Most of the others though were just day dreaming in their seats, some of them doing subconscious activities like playing with their lips or they were being way too interested in things they normally wouldn't notice like how the titles on the ceiling fell into a pattern of rows and columns that were divisible by three or trying to find their blind spot with the eraser of their pencil.

Sadly for Hyde, he caught nothing too embarrassing that anyone was doing that he could laugh about. It looked like it was going to be a very boring hour for the Zenmaster filled with failed attempts at sleeping and going over break up scenarios in his mind that possibly might avoid Marie taking a baseball bat to his El Camino.

Right when Hyde was about to give up on his search, he noticed a flying object up by the front row sail across the aisle and land right on someone's desk. He watched the petite brunette that he knew as Jackie Burkhart as she stared down at the note curiously and then taking a second to look around the room to make sure no one was watching her. Hyde intently looked her as she picked up a pen and started writing things down on the paper.

He had seen her before on quite a few occasions. What really stuck out about her in Hyde's mind was just how different she was from the others. From her looks now, it appeared that she was a cheerleader, but she just wasn't like the other girls in her clique. She usually wore clothes that were a step up from the ridiculous garb than the other cheerleaders wore. Hyde just didn't understand what was so fashionable about the look everyone was going for these days. She however kept up with the times but still had this classy flare to her that seemed nonexistent in the sea of blondes around her. Other than that though, Hyde really didn't take the time to take much more notice of her. She was a sophomore and probably some rich snobby bitch that would get on his nerves. A few times however he had questioned that assumption in his mind by the looks that she gave him. At first he shrugged them off, forgetting about them minutes later, but when he noticed them happening more frequently, he began to reconsider the immediate judgment he had given this girl. Rich bitches didn't ever look at him the way she did.

Hyde began studying the girl more closely. She looked somewhat innocent sitting in her desk wearing that little cheerleading uniform of hers. His eyes followed down her creamy thighs and stopped on her ankles that were crossed together, swaying her feet ever so slightly beneath her desk. He looked back up her body again, liking the way her cheerleading top rose a little bit up her back as she leaned forward to fill out the note she was given. Her raven locks rested loosely on her shoulders and Hyde got lost for a moment in how perfect and dark her color was. She had what Hyde had heard Mrs. Forman refer to as "natural beauty". Even though she wore make up and obviously paid special attention to her clothes, there was nothing really too fake about her.

A strong pull tugged in Hyde's chest. Fake… the word churned up those bitter emotions he had been experiencing and put a deadly taste in his mouth. He thought Marie was the real deal, but he had been sadly mistaken. Maybe it was possible that he was just a horrible judge of character, and he could be entirely wrong about this pretty, peppy sophomore that he had been ignoring all this time.

Hyde was so caught up in getting a better look at the girl who had been flying low in his radar for so long, he didn't even notice her turn around to look at him. It wasn't until those big eyes of hers widen and her mouth formed a surprised "O" that he realized what had happened. She spun around in her chair faster than she had turned, and he predicted that she probably wasn't going to look his way again. Hyde couldn't figure out if her surprise was from excitement or disgust. It had happened so fast and he had been distracted by other things about her.

Hyde watched carefully as Jackie faked a yawn and dropped the note she had been filling out on the floor by her sleeping red headed friend's feet. Hyde noticed that the girl wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so he decided to do a little investigating about this curious girl. Hyde reached his leg out as far as he could, the tip of his boot just barely touching the note on the floor. He dragged the folded piece of paper towards him and he looked around to make sure no one was watching. Everyone was still too busy trying their best to sleep or stay occupied. He picked up the piece of paper and read "Sex Test" on the front of it. "Oh, this should be interesting." Hyde snickered in his head.

Hyde skimmed through most of the first part mostly because the answers were typical and didn't really tell much about her than he already figured. He chuckled at her attempt to somewhat mask her innocence with some of the more risky questions. "Well, at least she isn't a whore like those other cheerleading skanks." His curiosity grew more as he continued, reading how she did in fact want to have sex. A sly smirk sneaked on his face as a small fantasy of him corrupting her in the best way he knew how entered his brain. However, his fantasy came to an abrupt stop as he read his name under the next question.

Hyde was positive that his mouth was hanging open. She wanted to have sex with him of all people, and not just have sex with him, have sex with him for her first time ever. Hyde looked back up at Jackie, noticing that she was fidgeting anxiously in her seat as she waited for the bell to ring. He really wasn't expecting this.

Hyde looked back down at the note, reading the last question.

**DOES HE KNOW?**

_NO!!!_

Looks like he did now.

* * *

**AN2: **I really liked this particular scene in the movie, but I felt that it needed a little more insight of why he was just staring at her. Hopefully this worked for you guys! Leave a review and let me know. 


	3. Unlucky

**AN: **Hugs all around! The response last chapter was fan-freakin'-tastic! I have never been so happy. I love all of your reactions. It's so interesting the range of my audience that I have. It's split down the middle now of the ones who have seen the movie and others who haven't. I think reading the differences to your reactions about the things that are the same and different with my story shall be really interesting. It's getting interesting already.

As you can notice, right now a lot of the events are very similar with the movie. It'll start branching away really soon, especially because the two big events are very different from the movie itself. I am going to stick pretty close to it though.

This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you guys really enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3: Unlucky 

Jackie and Donna walked out of class and back to their lockers. Jackie kept her eyes on Donna, trying to figure out why she hadn't said anything about the note yet. She figured her friend would be going nuts right now about unleashing that kind of information on her, but instead she was digging through her locker like the little bookworm she'd always been.

Jackie licked her lips and stood patiently, waiting for Donna to acknowledge the note in some fashion. She finally realized that she was going to have to take the situation into her hands, as usual.

Jackie cleared her throat, disappointed that Donna still didn't even turn around. She was growing very impatient. "So what did you do with that note last hour?"

The red head still didn't turn around. She just replied with a, "What note?"

Jackie felt her blood chill in her veins and she suddenly became very nauseous. "What do you mean, what note? The one I dropped by your desk towards the end of the period!"

Donna turned around, her eyebrows knitted together in true confusion. Jackie's stomach flopped realizing that Donna seriously had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jackie."

Jackie leaned up against the lockers, her face a ghostly pale and her mouth mumbling repeatedly, "Oh my God."

"Jackie," Donna said, putting a concerned hand on her friend's shoulder. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

Jackie held her stomach, feeling like she was about to throw up. Anybody could have that note now. Anybody would be able to see that she wanted to have sex with Steven Hyde. What if it got back to him? Or worse…what if one of her cheerleading friends got a hold of it and spread the information it held around the whole school.

"JACKIE!" Donna yelled, shaking the little brunette's shoulders. "Jackie, snap out of it. Tell me what's wrong."

Jackie looked into the red head's green eyes and wished silently that she and Donna could just run off to Dallas and be weather girls together. This whole horrible situation could be avoided and she could get away from her forgetful parents.

"Monica passed me a sex test last hour and I filled it out hoping that only you would see it." Jackie groaned and began rubbing her forehead in tiny, rhythmic circles trying her best to relieve the headache that was starting to pound in her temples. "I put who I would do it with on it."

Donna stood still for a moment and licked her lips as she crawled further into the web of embarrassment that her ritual 2nd hour nap caused. "Well, who did you put?"

Jackie dodged her eyes around the hallway, making sure no one was around to hear what she was about to say next. But more importantly, she was making sure he wasn't around looking at her like she was some kind of psycho stalker that was hopelessly in love with him. She looked back to Donna who was anxiously waiting for her answer.

"Steven Hyde."

Jackie watched with fear as Donna's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God!" Donna screeched a little too loudly for anyone's comfort. Eyes from passersby zeroed in on the two girls wondering what was up.

Jackie smacked Donna in the arm. "Would you keep quiet, you lumberjack! I'm already embarrassed enough as is."

"Sorry." Donna giggled. "It's just, Hyde? You want to do it with Hyde? He doesn't even know you exist!"

"Way to make a friend feel better, Donna!" Jackie crossed her arms and scowled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is just really unexpected."

"Yeah, well it isn't like I planned it. Now anybody could have that note and they'll probably tell him and the entire school." Jackie leaned up against her locker pathetically, burying her face in her hands.

"Well, maybe Monica just picked it up when she saw that I was sleeping." Donna offered, trying to explore very unlikely but more comfortable possibilities.

"Pft, yeah right. Like I would even want Monica to know that anyways. You know she can't keep a secret! Besides," Jackie looked helplessly at the ground. "She never moved from her desk."

"Well, it's possible no one picked it up. It could have been sitting on the ground while we left and the sub just threw it away when he noticed it."

Jackie sighed reluctantly, giving up completely. She was tired of worrying about something that was completely out of her hands. "I guess you could be right."

* * *

"Do you know Jackie Burkhart?" Hyde asked, blowing out a cloud of smoke as he leaned up against the gym wall of the school. 

"Sophomore, short and brunette?" His acquaintance asked, he too blowing out the smoke he just inhaled.

"Yeah. What do you think of her?"

"I don't know." The other boy shrugged. "She's pretty hot I guess. Not my type though." He then eyed Hyde curiously wondering what all of this was about. "Why?"

"I don't know." Hyde shrugged. "I think she might have a thing for me."

The other stoner kid waggled his eyebrows and elbowed Hyde in his side a little, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time a cheerleader wanted to slum it up with you."

"Nah," Hyde shook his head, beginning to regret ever bringing up this subject. "I don't think that's what this is about. I mean, she's always looking at me and stuff. It's kind of cool how she's always looking at me."

Hyde's friend stared at him a few moments, his cigarette dangling in between his fingers. "Man, you don't want to get mixed up in something like that. You have Marie Roswell! Any guy would kill to have a girlfriend like her!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, going completely unnoticed due to his shades. He sort of wished someone would challenge him for Marie. He knew that he wouldn't put up much of a fight for her.

"Are you saying you'd kill for her, Tommy?" Hyde asked, perking an eyebrow up at the smaller boy.

"N-no." Tommy's voice shook a little as he noticed the slip he made. "She's your chick, man. I wouldn't move in on her. I mean, maybe if you guys broke up and you were okay with it…"

Hyde held up a hand, stopping Tommy from making a bigger fool of himself. "It's okay, man. I was just joking around."

The guys stood in silence for a few moments, both finishing their cigarettes. Finally Tommy got up the courage to speak again.

"So, are you thinking about starting something with this Jackie chick?"

Hyde looked out at the cars watching his classmates hang out on their lunch break. All of them were separated into their stereotypical groups, having a good time with people who were just like them.

"Just forget about it." Hyde said as he flicked his butt onto the grass. "I don't know what I'm thinking."

* * *

"I hate her." Jackie grumbled as she took another bite out of the bright red apple she brought to lunch with her. 

"Who?" Donna asked, looking around the lunch room for the girl that Jackie was about to gossip about now.

"Marie Roswell." Jackie spat. "She thinks she's so cool."

Donna smiled a little as she looked at the dirty blonde who sat a few tables over, chatting it up with the stoner guys of the school. There were very few girls in their circle of friends, but the ones that were in it, didn't really sit up at the front of the table like Marie did. It seemed like she only socialized with them every once in a while.

"Isn't that Hyde's girlfriend?" Donna asked, slightly amused by Jackie's obvious jealousy.

"Yes." Jackie admitted, tossing her apple to the side. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. "And she's completely perfect for him too. She's cool and rebellious, and her boobs are way bigger than mine."

Both of the girls diverted their eyes to Jackie's small chest. Jackie sadly sighed at the sight.

"Jackie, there isn't anything wrong with your boobs."

"Says the girl that's already busting out of her C cup." Jackie countered as she rested her head in her hands and stared off into space.

"Hey," Donna scolded. "Don't get upset with me because Marie Roswell has bigger boobs than you. I'm not the one that made them bigger."

Jackie sighed, feeling bad about how nasty she was acting. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just so unfair. Why do I have to be in love with him of all people? He's completely unreachable."

"So now you don't want to just do it with him? You're in love with him?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes at the playful smile on Donna's face. "Of course, Donna. You know I don't want my first time to be with just anybody."

"Yeah, I know." Jackie watched closely as Donna's eyes searched the lunchroom falling on a table of boys that she had seen her friend look at countless times.

"Why don't you just talk to him, Donna?" Jackie asked for the hundredth time. "You've been in love with that scrawny neighbor boy of yours ever since I can remember."

Donna sighed and looked down at her mashed potatoes. "I know. I just don't know what to say to him. He's always having so much fun with his friends. I feel like I'd just be interrupting something."

"Well, I can tell you that you'll be spreading some sunshine in his life if you did talk to him." Jackie shook her head. "From what I noticed, Eric Forman doesn't get a lot of girls."

"Yeah." Donna agreed. "I haven't seen too many girls come by their basement. Just the slutty ones Kelso brings over or the ones that would come with Hyde when he was there all the time."

Jackie slapped her hands on the table causing Donna to wake up from the daze she had slipped into. "Steven hung out with Eric??"

"Yeah," Donna said, too stunned to really catch onto Jackie's use of Hyde's first name. "They used to be best friends until just recently. I think it has to do with Marie being Hyde's girlfriend. After they started dating, Hyde just doesn't come by the basement anymore."

The wheels in Jackie's head began to turn. Never in her whole life had she been so happy with Donna's obsession with the boy next store. "So you're in love with Eric and I'm in love with Steven, and they used to be best friends. Don't you see what this is, Donna? Fate!"

"Whoa, whoa." Donna held out her hands, getting more worried as the twinkle in Jackie's eyes' sparked brighter and brighter. "Fate? I'm not even with Eric and you're definitely not with Hyde. Besides, like I said… they _used _to be best friends. I don't think they are anymore."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it. This is too much of a coincidence." Jackie gasped and starting squealing happily as another thought entered her mind. "Oh! If you and Eric start dating and he and Steven became friends again, then you guys can introduce us. He'll have to fall in love with me once he meets me! I'm Jackie Burkhart. My charm is irresistible."

Jackie's trained eyes quickly caught sight of Hyde as he strolled into the cafeteria. She watched his every move. He walked with an air of indifference that she just found so incredibly sexy. His expressionless face was still as a statue, and his jaw was tight as he made his way to Marie's table. He sat down next to his girlfriend, earning a kiss on the cheek from her as she took just a moment of her time to say hello to him. Jackie's heart plummeted deep into her chest and she felt like the room was slowly disappearing around her. Donna, too, had watched the interaction take place and frowned at the look Jackie had now. Her eyes no longer sparkled, and her shoulders were slumped, causing her usually straight posture to slouch.

"Fate." Jackie pitifully whispered. "What the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

Jackie watched with a gloomy expression as Donna walked up to her house. She was now almost all alone on the bus, as always. Her neighborhood was the last stop in the mornings and in the afternoons. _My parents better buy me a car after the crap they're pulling today. _Jackie sighed. She hated riding the bus. It was so middle class and just not her. Freshman year, her parents had one of their maids drive her to school every morning and she and Donna used to walk home and go to her house. But, that maid was fired and their new one barely spoke any English and didn't even have a driver's license. So, Jackie was forced to ride the bus in the mornings with Donna and eventually they just decided to ride it in the afternoons too. Jackie had started wearing really high clogs this year too, and it hurt her feet too much to walk anyways. 

Sometimes though, Jackie thought she would put up with the pain just to avoid what went on during the bus ride. She was surrounded by geeks and freshmen, all who were too immature to just sit down and stay quiet in their seats. Instead, they horsed around with each other and threw random objects that Jackie constantly had to dodge so they wouldn't end up in her hair. Luckily Donna's stop was towards the end too so most of the kids were gone by the time she left Jackie all by herself.

Jackie leaned her head up against the window, staring out at all the cookie cutter houses that passed by. Each home had a family that loved each other, so unlike her own. They sat down and had dinner with each other, talking about how their day went and joking about mundane things that only they found funny. In her house, she sat down at the bar in the kitchen every day to eat whatever one of the maids had decided to cook for her. Her father didn't come home until very late at night, and usually he locked himself in his office until he eventually went to sleep. When her mother was actually home from one of her many vacations, she spent all day sleeping and then drank until the very late hours where she would just pass out again. The only time they ever really spoke to each other was when they had to attend some family dinner that was mandatory for her father's image as a city councilman, and even then everything about their conversations and smiles was fake.

Jackie was so lost in thought that she didn't even feel the seat next to her sink a little as someone else joined her. It wasn't until the occupant's horrible cologne entered her nostrils when she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. She turned her head in his direction, her nose held up in disgust. He was staring at her with a smile that made Jackie's skin crawl. It appeared he was going for the suave and charming look, but on him it just ended up looking incredibly perverted.

"Hello, my lovely." He said, his accent thick but unrecognizable. "I've noticed you were looking at our town's picturesque country side. I just want to let you know, it doesn't even compare to your beauty."

Normally Jackie would be very flattered by someone stating the obvious to her. Not this time though.

"Go away you freak."

"Hey," Fez cried. "What's with the hostility? I'm just paying the goddess I have been admiring for days now a compliment."

Jackie rolled her eyes and began silently wishing for the bus driver to get to her stop faster. "I don't talk to foreigners." Jackie folded her arms and scooted as close to the window as she could. "Aren't you a senior anyways? Why are you even riding the bus?"

"Well, the person who I usually get a ride from ditched me to do it with Pam Macey in the back of his van." Jackie noticed a hint of sadness in his voice despite the chuckle he was trying to mask it with. "That Michael Kelso, he has a pretty face but he wouldn't know loyalty if it bit him in that magnificent ass of his."

Jackie sucked in her bottom lip, slightly put off by the foreign exchange student's statement. Wasn't he just hitting on her?

"Well, I'm sorry he did that." Jackie honestly replied.

"It's okay. It isn't your fault." Fez sadly shook his head. He then straightened up his posture, and put an arm around Jackie's shoulder. "Would you like to do it with me now?"

Jackie scrunched up her face and pushed his arm off of her. "Ew, no! Stop touching me!"

Jackie quickly shot up from her seat once she saw her giant house coming up ahead. She wriggled passed Fez, knowing fully well that he was checking out her ass, but she figured that if she moved fast enough, he wouldn't be able to ogle her for too long. Before she could make her escape though, she felt her hand being pulled by her creepy suitor. She turned to him, waiting for whatever he had to say so she could just leave.

"Before you go," he began nervously. "I just need to know… am I turning you on?"

"Ugh!" Jackie ripped her hand from his hold and marched off the bus as she yelled, "No!"

Fez sat back in the seat, feeling slightly dejected. It wasn't an unusual feeling for him however because he was rejected just like this three times already. But, he couldn't help but feel that there was something special about this brunette beauty that just turned him down. She might have had to the same response to his attempts at persuading her to do it with him, but when he began to mention the sorrow he felt about the neglect from Kelso, he saw genuine concern in her eyes.

Fez looked to his left, noticing a tiny freshman with coke bottled thick glasses peering curiously up at him.

Fez laughed and shook his heads. "Brods. What will you do with them?"

* * *

**AN2: **I thought Fez playing the geek for this story was very in character for him at all points. For those of you who have seen the movie, you'll see what I'm talking about in chapters that are soon to come. 


	4. Unwanted

**AN: **Much to popular demand, I have found a way to include Long Duck Dong's character in this story. Well… sort of. It isn't really Long Duck Dong at all, more like random humor that he serves in the movie. You guys remember Timmy, kid that likes to yell things like "Alright, Forman and Donna are going to do it!" and "Forman and his mom!" Yeah, well, I've brought him back in my story because I just think he's hilarious. Hopefully I do his character justice.

Now, I don't like this chapter too much, mostly because it's a filler chapter. Next chapter will be the football game though, well at least part of it. So, be looking for that in the next few days!

Your reviews have seriously been **phenomenal! **I couldn't ask for better reviews and I just love you all! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story and that I'm at least doing a pretty good job with this kind of fic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unwanted

Jackie dragged her feet as she entered her home, wondering how many more let downs were going to be added to the laundry list that had already started itself? Today was supposed to be the best day or her life, not the worst. Her mom forgot her birthday, her secret crush for Steven Hyde was probably slowly spreading through the whole school by now, and some foreign pervert hit on her on the bus ride home. Jackie began dreading what would be awaiting her at the homecoming game that night. It was her first time cheering in front of her entire school and with the luck she had been having all day, it might be her last.

Jackie set her book bags down in the den and began making her way to the kitchen. She had 4 hours until she had to be at the football field, so maybe during that time span her mother would look at a calendar and remember the day she spent agonizing hours giving birth to her. Even if the outcome had Pam Burkhart angry instead of overjoyed, Jackie really wouldn't care as long as she remembered. To be forgotten was worse than to be hated anyways. Why did so many ugly guys that she had to read about in her history books do all those terrible things? To live in infamy. Jackie figured that all a child had to do was just exist so that their parents would always remember them. Unfortunately though, Jackie appeared to be the only person alive who wasn't granted that right in life.

Jackie heard the quiet giggling of maids coming from behind the kitchen doors. She heard too many voices than normal, so that could only mean there was a visitor in the Burkhart home. Jackie listened closely, wondering what kind of guest of her parent's would be conversing with the maids. A shrill laugh that was dreadfully familiar to her bounced off the tile walls of the kitchen. That laugh could only belong to one person and one person only. Her nanny.

When her mother wasn't around as a child, which was almost always, her nanny had been there to take care of her and teach her life lessons that every child is supposed to learn. She might have been warmer and gentler than Pam, but the peculiarities of Mimi never allowed Jackie to fully accept her as a mother figure either. She was round woman, reaching near her late 50s by now but she didn't fit into her generation whatsoever. She tried to act younger than she really was most of the time and that involved imitating Pam Burkhart as best as she could. She didn't have the rich snobbery but her value of material possessions and concentration on feminine grace while rearing Jackie gave it all away. She also loved talking about sex, but when she did so she tried to keep some form of modesty that didn't mask her true intentions very well. The first time Jackie heard the true story of the birds and the bees, Mimi had been gossiping with another maid while Jackie was playing with her dolls nearby. She unwilling over heard the whole thing.

"So Margerie tells me that Frank wanted to give her a good poke right there in Penny's dressing room. That's how little Emma came around."

Even though Jackie's seven year old mind didn't know what a "good poke was", she was still somewhat disturbed to piece together that the Baby Fairy story she had originally been told might not have been true. Later on she asked Mimi about it and her nanny reluctantly told her there was no such thing as a tiny, glittery fairy that only delivers the beautiful children of the world, but instead, Jackie came the same way all babies did. But that was Mimi for everybody. She horrified them with her sweet demeanor and complete inappropriateness.

Jackie slowly made her way into the kitchen. She really didn't want to have this awkward conversation with her childhood nanny that she hadn't seen in a few years, but she knew Mimi would be upset if Jackie just snubbed her altogether. Jackie held her hands behind her back, waiting for the round woman with high, gray hair to notice her. As soon as Mimi's pink face turned Jackie's way, a high pitched shrill pierced Jackie's ear drums, forcing her to not only hide her discomfort but a cringe as well.

"Little Jackie Burkhart!" Mimi cried as she threw her arms around Jackie's small frame. "It's been so long since I've seen you. My have you grown!"

One of the Mexican maids agreed with her and started chattering away about how Jackie was just as pretty as her mother. Even though this was a common occurrence, the unfortunate events that had proceeded before caused Jackie's toes to curl. It was her sixteenth birthday, and all they could do was go on and on about how Jackie was just like her mother. It was never, "Jackie is so beautiful." It was, "Jackie is so beautiful just like Pamela."

"Your mother tells me that you are going to your first homecoming dance tomorrow!" Mimi said as she beamed down at Jackie again. Jackie nodded her head, trying her best to keep the smile on her face as real as possible.

"And I saw how pretty that homecoming dress of yours was." A gasp escaped Mimi's lips. "And look! Your boobies are finally coming in. They're so perky too! You're going to fill out that dress perfectly!"

What happened next was like a scene out of a deranged horror movie. Mimi's fingers extended toward Jackie's chest, going in slowly for a squeeze. Once the deed was done and Jackie felt even more violated than when that foreign perv hit on her on the bus, she made up some lame excuse to get out of the kitchen and fast. As Jackie began to realize that she just got felt up by her nanny, Jackie's thoughts of, "This day can't get any worse," were starting to disappear. It was obvious that embarrassment and humiliation were going to be the norm of the most magical birthday of her life.

* * *

Steven Hyde walked through his screen door and looked around his house. There was no purse on the bar top that separated the living room from the kitchen. His mother's bedroom door was still opened wide, revealing the emptiness it held to him. Hyde swallowed a few times. Edna had never been gone for this long before. He knew she was on an outing with one of his new "uncles", but usually she at least remembered to come home after a few days to buy groceries and pay a few bills. It had been almost two weeks now and there was absolutely no sign of her.

Hyde shook his head, disgusted with the scenery that glared back at him. He felt like the only person in the world that had to come home to this kind of loneliness. He had never met another person whose parents just completely forgot about their child to pursue their own selfish interests. All his life he grew up envying other kids, not for the better toys they had or the glamorous birthday parties their parents would throw for them. No, he envied them for the more important things that he knew they all so easily took for granted.

Hyde sat down on the cushioned chair in the living room. He dug deep in his pocket and pulled out the note he had found earlier that day. He had been thinking a lot about the brunette pixie and the information she admitted in the survey she thought only her friend would see. He had never been so curious about another person that he hadn't even met before. She fascinated him in the strangest way. Maybe it was because she obviously liked him, but Hyde felt that it could have been something much more than that. It probably just took something as big as this for him to actually start to notice her more. She was the polar opposite of him and not his usual type, but he had been having problems with his usual type as of late. He thought of Red and Kitty, two important people in his life that he hadn't spent quality time with in a while. They were complete opposites yet they had been together for years and happily at that.

Hyde shook his head, erasing all thoughts of comparing this girl that he didn't even know to a couple that had been married for twenty-five plus years. He hadn't even spoken to this girl yet and she was already changing him. That couldn't be a good thing, right?

Hyde opened up the note, re-reading its content for the fifth time that day. Marie had talked about crashing the game because it would be "funny". He knew that he would see her there if he went. Even though he avoided high school functions like the plague, he was suddenly drawn to show up tonight just to watch her more, maybe even say something to her. He had no idea what he would say to her if he did, but just the idea that he had that possibility was so inviting. It was a strange sense of freedom and the more Hyde thought about her and the note, the more he wanted to go exploring.

Hyde picked up his phone and started to dial Marie's number. He would go to the game tonight but only to delve into this fascination further. Maybe he was just getting too hyped about everything because of how confused he had been lately, or maybe this was the beginning of something more.

* * *

Two hours later, Jackie was ready to go to the football game. She had just gotten off the phone with Donna who agreed that she would sit in the stands alone just to watch Jackie cheer. It took a bit of begging on the brunette's part, but eventually the larger girl agreed with a hopeful sigh that maybe someone interesting would talk to her. It also helped that Jackie promised when she wasn't cheering, she would come sit with Donna for a little bit so that her lonely arrival would look more understandable and cooler because she was there to see one of the cheerleaders. Donna didn't seem to believe that anyone would really notice, much to Jackie's shock, but she did say it would be nice if Jackie visited with her.

Jackie was incredibly nervous about the night ahead and it made it a little easier to know that her best friend would be sitting in the stands for her, especially since her parents wouldn't be. Jackie's cheerleading friends didn't seem to like the friendship she and Donna had, but Jackie just blew them off most of the time when they made comments. Even though Donna wasn't the best girl friend a girl could ever ask for, Jackie knew that she would always be there to stand up for her no matter what. She was also good to have around during moments like these when Jackie felt like she was going to vomit all over the place from nervousness. Donna's laid back attitude helped Jackie try to calm herself with repeating over and over that tonight wasn't as big of a deal as she was trying to make it out to be.

The doorbell rang a series of chimes throughout the large mansion interrupting Jackie's anxious pacing. She made her way to the front of the house, curious about who it could be. Donna wasn't going to be there for another hour. Jackie rolled her eyes when she saw Timmy, their paper boy, through one of the large panes beside her door.

"What do you want, Timmy?"

Timmy looked around Jackie into the back of her house as if he was searching for something important. Jackie tapped her foot, waiting for him to actually even acknowledge that she was there. Timmy shook his head in disappointment once he didn't find what he was looking for and pulled a newspaper out of his tote bag.

"Here's your paper, Burkhart." Timmy handed it to Jackie as if she was wasting his time.

"You do realize it's 4 in the afternoon, right?"

Timmy rolled his eyes and then looked behind Jackie once more. "Better late than never I say."

"Oh Jackie!" Pam Burkhart's voice sang through the hall. "Who's at the door, darling?"

Jackie watched in disgust as Timmy's face perked up at the sound of her drunken mother's voice. She could hear Pam's feather light footsteps behind her as she approached the door too, and a sleazy, lovesick grin that made Jackie want to throw up more than she already did appeared on Timmy's face.

"Well who is this, Jackie?" Pam asked as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled. One of her straps to the dress she was wearing fell off her shoulder, and Jackie swore she saw a little bit of drool starting to hang from Timmy's mouth.

"This is Timmy, our paper boy, Mom. And he was just leaving." Jackie started to push Timmy off their porch when he pushed passed her holding out the paper to Pam instead.

"Here you go, Ms. Burkhart. I brought this especially for you so you could keep up with what's going on in this lovely town of ours."

"Well, it's that just so sweet." Pam cooed, and she cupped Timmy's face in her hands. Timmy looked like he had just been touched by the hands of god instead Jackie's drunken, floozy mom.

"You should consider taking this boy to homecoming, Jackie." Pam said as she began to turn around to walk back into the house, stumbling a little. "He's cute."

Jackie gagged in protest which went completely unnoticed by Pam. She would just lecture her about not making unlady like faces in front of men.

Timmy didn't take his eyes off Ms. Burkhart until she was completely out of sight. After a few seconds of enjoying his bliss of being touched by one of the hottest mom's on the block, he turned back to Jackie who was shooting daggers at him with her glaring eyes.

"Man, your mom is smashed and it's not even 5. How awesome!"

Jackie grabbed Timmy by the scruff of his jacket and dragged him to the end of her porch. "Go home, Timmy!"

"Hey, watch it, Burkhart." Timmy exclaimed as he shook free from Jackie's hold. "I could be your new step daddy one day."

Jackie just seethed as Timmy walked across her lawn with an obnoxious spring in his step. She stormed back into her house, completely giving up on even fighting the injustice.

* * *

**AN2: **As you can tell, those of you who have seen the movie, the story is starting to branch off a lot from the movie, with only hinting of similar events. It's pretty much going to be just like that from now on. Once again, thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to read your reactions to this chapter since I struggled with it.

**AN3: **To my readers who haven't seen the movie, the boob grab wasn't my idea. It is actually in the movie. The main character's grandma feels her up for the same reason. Just thought I'd make that clear in case some of you thought it was a little too weird.


	5. Birthday Crash

**AN: **Reviews went down a little bit, but the ones I got were awesome! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the Timmy addition. More of him will be seen in later chapters.

One thing that I'd like to make clear about the Marie character is she is based on a person I know in my real life. The way she looks and even the things she says come straight from this person I know, so if she seems a little too nasty and like someone Hyde wouldn't date, it isn't really because I'm purposely trying to make you hate Hyde's girlfriend as much as you can. This person I know was just like this in high school (and in her adult life) and she really fits the mold of Jake Ryan's girlfriend but from a different clique all together. But, I'm really not too worried about what you think of Marie. I'm sure you'll enjoy hating her. :)

Hyde's lean featured in this chapter is dedicated to **luvcali76**. Hope you like it. ;)

Some awaited JH interaction is featured in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Birthday Crash 

Hyde slammed the door of the El Camino, looking up at the clear evening sky. It was almost dark but there was still a little orange clinging to the horizon as the dark purple weighed its heaviness upon it. The stadium lights lit up the field as if the darkness meant nothing at all, bringing false day light to the sporting event. The gravel beneath Hyde's boots crunched and grinded with each step he took. It was a new experience for him. He had been on the field before, but mostly during the afternoon when he and some of his buddies ditched class to toke up under the bleachers. There was also a time during his junior year when he, Kelso, and Eric thought it would be really funny to spray paint some interesting messages across the grass and scoreboard. They had been in a vandalism stage at the time, and after successfully getting away with painting a pot leaf on the water tower, they decided their school should be the next target. Hyde had never been here with all of his classmates around him who came to enjoy watching their team win or lose. At least he wasn't square enough to be there for the same reason they were. He came to pretend to enjoy being an asshole to everyone while he was carefully studying Jackie Burkhart and what she was all about.

He felt a protective arm wrap around his elbow, and he turned to find Marie glaring at everyone that they passed. He remembered a time when the look she wore on her face now, the one that said, "Fuck off or I'll kill you", used to be a major turn on for him. Now, it only heightened the uneasiness he had been feeling around her for a while. Her face had once been something pleasant to stare at, and even a few times in his mind he had ventured to think it was beautiful. Now her pointy nose that he used to think was menacing and hot was just menacing, and the natural snarl of her upper lip gave Hyde uncomfortable chills. He couldn't really remember the exact moment when all these things about Marie started to change for him. He imagined it was right around the time he started noticing her "cool" attitude was just a defense she had to make her feel better about herself. One thing Hyde had come to realize over the past 6 months of dating Marie was that she was the most confident and insecure person he had ever met. She constantly judged others because she thought they were judging her, and anytime one of their friends argued with anything she had to say, she was quick with the insults and the mocking laughs. It was her way or no way at all and everyone she was close to quickly fell into pattern of following that rule just so that they wouldn't have to deal with Marie's wrath.

Marie was a little different with Hyde than with their friends. He really despised the way she treated them, but the way she treated him was just so contradictory, it made him question her motives even more. She used the same tactics to get him to do what she wanted, but if he ever stood up to her which was rare, she quickly backed down. It seemed like she really hated the idea of losing him, but Hyde didn't think it had anything to do with love. They were supposed to be together. She, the weird rebel chick, and he, the town delinquent, were a match made for each other, but despite what was supposed to be, Hyde was miserable. It always felt like a power struggle to him. They competed for who had a harder life, who did the most criminal things, and even who had a better taste in music. Usually Hyde would just let her win their little arguments because his apathy was much stronger than hers, and it seemed to give her some kind of satisfaction that Hyde never found solace in.

So why, Hyde asked himself, was he even with her? Was it because what seemed right and interesting just didn't fade away until it was too late? Or was it something more than that? Maybe he really did believe in all of that meant to be crap, and he figured he was doomed to have Marie as his one and only.

"What drones." Marie finally said as they came up to the bleachers where everyone was piling into. Hyde looked up into the stands and noticed Eric, Kelso and Fez sitting towards the middle, laughing and having a good time without him. A strong part of him wanted to say screw his loyalties to Marie and just sit up there with his buddies that have always been there for him. Hyde felt though that he had lost that right to do so a long time ago.

"Is your mom still out of town?" Marie asked as she flashed a conniving smile up at him.

"Yeah." Hyde answered, shifting uncomfortably out of her hold. He hoped she wouldn't start asking where she had gone to because Hyde had no idea.

"Well, we're all having a party at your place tonight then." Hyde just absently nodded his head. He could care less what Marie was planning. She was going to do it even if he disagreed anyways. "I love it when your mom is gone. We can just get hammered and high with no chance at getting caught."

Hyde ignored her selfish gloat and searched the premises for his tiny brunette, but she was nowhere to be seen. He leaned his body up against one of the railings that held up the bleachers. He slipped his thumbs into his belt loops and pretended like he wasn't continuously searching and searching for her behind his dark sunglasses. Marie lit a cigarette and leaned next to him with a forced look of indifference. Even though there were only inches of space between them, he felt so far away from her. His mind among other things wasn't with her that night. He already knew that his destiny with her was futile. Now he just had to figure that out about someone else.

* * *

Jackie bounded up the steps of the bleachers as she made her way to Donna. So far things had gone well for her. The other cheerleaders were being very supportive and her first cheer of the night went well. She was still nervous about the flipping stunt she had to do during their half time performance, but her confidence had been boosted tenfold. She decided not to keep thinking of today as her birthday because her hope seemed to just be bringing bad luck in its wake. Instead, she kept telling herself that it was just an ordinary day where nothing special should be expected. 

"So was I great out there, or what?" Jackie asked excitedly as she plopped down next to Donna. She quickly noticed her friend's shifty eyes as Donna mumbled a yes. Jackie looked around and spotted Eric Forman and his friends only two rows up.

"Eric's here." Jackie giggled and she elbowed Donna in the ribs. "You should go talk to him."

"Yeah right." Donna sighed and shifted nervously in her seat. "I wouldn't even know what to say. I keep going over and over in my mind all these different things I could say, but they all just sound lame."

Jackie looked back up to the three boys and noticed Eric was staring right at Donna with a longing look in his eyes. Kelso was leaning backwards, trying to put the moves on some blondes behind him, and the weird foreign kid just winked at her.

"Well," Jackie said as she turned to Donna again. "He's definitely into you. He keeps staring at you."

"Really?" Donna squeaked, but she didn't dare turn round to confirm the information for herself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure you big goon." Jackie rolled her eyes. If Donna wasn't going to make a move, she'd just have to pressure her into it. "Now, I'm going to get us some sodas from the concessions. When I get back, I better see you talking to that scrawny neighbor boy of yours."

"Wait!" Donna called to her before she could make her escape. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Just say, 'Hello'." And with that, Jackie quickly walked down the bleachers before Donna could voice any more protests.

* * *

"Just go talk to her, Eric." Fez groaned for the hundredth time that night. 

"But what am I going to say?" Eric whined pathetically. "Hey, I know we've been living next door all our lives but I thought I would say hi to you now?"

"What's wrong with that?" Fez shrugged his shoulders, clearly not seeing the faults Eric was.

"Uh, try about everything! It's totally lame."

"Eric," Kelso pulled himself away from the girls behind them for just a second after hearing the little argument between his friends. "I've been with a lot of chicks. A lot…" Kelso paused, thinking for a second. "A lot." A few more silent seconds went by. "A LOT!"

"Okay," Eric silenced him. "That's not helping."

"I think what Kelso is trying to say is that there is nothing to be afraid of. If she rejects you, then she rejects you. At least then you know how she feels."

"No," Kelso shook his head at Fez. "I just wanted to rub in Eric's face that I've been with more chicks then he has."

Eric frogged Kelso in the shoulder but Fez was too entranced by the sight in front of him to pay attention to the little fight.

"There she is." He announced, his voice distant and dreamy as he watched the cheerleader he had talked to on the bus sit down next to Donna.

"There who is?" Eric asked as he pulled himself away from hitting Kelso to get a glimpse of whoever Fez was obsessing over now.

"The goddess of my dreams. The capturer of my heart, and maybe one day, the reliever of my needs."

"So that's the girl that turned you down on the bus." Eric stated matter of factly.

"Yes." Fez happily sighed. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Look Eric," Kelso pointed to the two girls below. "She keeps looking back here and elbowing Donna. They're talking about us. Just go over there and say something to her before I do. And trust me, you don't want her getting a look at me before you or you can kiss your chances goodbye."

Eric sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Jackie noticed a group of burnouts hanging next to the bleachers as she walked to the concession stand. She quickly picked him out of the group and suddenly realized how out in the open she was. She dodged behind a railing, and peered around it to get a better look. Everyone except him was laughing and carrying on. He seemed like he was lost in thought as he leaned up against the bleachers, his jacket hanging loosely from his body and his tee shirt underneath clinging to his chest and abs. Jackie bit her lip as her eyes traveled down to his fist belt buckle that seemed to draw more attention to his jeans that hugged his hips and thighs just right. Jackie shook her head feeling the cobwebs clouding her mind shake off and fall. She really needed to get over this crush she had. She was starting to turn into a stalker. 

Jackie took a deep breath, straightened out her uniform and continued marching to the concession stand. She put an extra swing in her hip just in case he happened to notice her.

Hyde spotted her raven locks that draped over her shoulders and on top of that little green and white cheerleading uniform she was wearing. He watched her skirt bounced left and right as she walked, the pleats squishing against her firm thighs. He noticed her destination and quickly made up an excuse in his head to follow her.

"I'm going to get something to eat." He gruffly announced and walked away before Marie could grab his arm in protest.

Jackie waited in line behind a tall junior who was on the basketball team. She folded her arms against her chest as she tried to concentrate on anything other than her pounding heart that echoed hollowed thuds in her ears. He could be watching her right now and she wouldn't even know it. Any little slip up and he would be able to see. She turned her head towards his group again just to check. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She relaxed her arms as she told herself that he just went to the parking lot for a smoke. Little did Jackie know, he was a lot closer than she presumed.

Hyde got in line right behind her, watching her curiously as she waited for her turn. He noticed she smelled really good, even at this distance. He wasn't sure if it was a perfume she was wearing or a shampoo she used, but her scent reminded him of strawberries and sugar. The tall basketball player in front of her left with his food and drink and she stepped up to the counter. He noticed the clerk lift his eyebrows in fascination at her and he couldn't tell, but it seemed like he mouthed something to her.

"Just get me the damn drinks." Hyde heard her tell the guy. He chuckled to himself a little, amused about how quickly she shot the pimply soda jerk down. She clicked her nails against the metal of the counter, and he wondered if she could feel that he was behind her. He could definitely sense a temperature change as he waited. The more time that passed, the more and more he realized just how hot she was. She seemed really confident in herself as she held her head up high and gracefully handed a few bills to the guy who was now ringing her up. She had a coolness to her that was different than Marie. She wasn't nonchalant because she was a loner and a rebel against the norm, but because she really didn't care what others thought because she was comfortable in her own skin.

Hyde wouldn't know how to explain how he knew all of us to someone that asked. He guessed it was just instinct or something. But, that could have been wrong too because if his extra sensory perception was high at that moment, he would have seen what was coming before hand.

Jackie grabbed the two cups and sharply turned around from the counter, not realizing that someone was waiting directly behind her. She knocked elbows with the person, causing the cup in her left hand to spill soda on herself and them.

"I'm so sorry." She instantly spit out before she realized who the person that she just bumped into was.

Hyde watched all that confidence he had just seen in her drained out of her face as she realized he was the person she just bumped into. Jackie felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She watched him take his now wet jacket off while mumbling something unintelligible as he pulled his strong arm out of the soaking sleeve. Jackie did the first thing her body told her to do to escape this traumatizing embarrassment. She bolted.

Hyde looked up once his jacket was removed, only to find Jackie was no longer standing in front of him looking like she had seen a ghost but instead, walking quickly away and back to the bleachers. He stared after her dissatisfied and wet. Their little encounter just gave him even more questions than answers unlike he expected. He was more curious than he ever before.

Jackie cursed herself the entire trip back to Donna. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She repeated in her head. Part of her was even more embarrassed that she just ran like that, but she really didn't know what she was going to say to him. She had just knocked into him and spilled coke all over that jacket she had been lusting over for quite some time. It was her favorite jacket too. The dark blue one with pockets on the breasts. He probably thought she was an even bigger loser than before.

Jackie noticed that Donna had company once she reached her again. Eric, Kelso, and the foreign exchange student sat around her laughing and telling jokes. She seemed like she was having a good time. Jackie also noticed that Eric was sitting right next to her and they kept stealing heated glances with each other. She didn't feel happiness for her friend like she thought she would when she finally saw this day come. Instead, she felt jealous and cold. The soda she had spilled on herself was starting to dry, leaving her uniform damp and chilling her body's core.

"Hey Jackie." Donna happily called to her, as she waved her over. Jackie hesitantly made her way up the steps, ignoring the starry eyed looks the creep was giving her.

"Here's your soda, Donna." Jackie mumbled and handed the fuller cup to her friend. "I'm going to go back and sit with the rest of the cheerleaders."

"Did something happen?" The red head asked once she quickly noticed the frown on Jackie's face.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. It's about to be half time anyways."

"Okay," Donna warily agreed, keeping her eyes on her friend.

Jackie turned to make her way down, but someone she least wanted to be talking to her stood in her way.

"I think we got off on the wrong hoof earlier today on the bus." Fez said as he offered a handshake to Jackie. "My name is Fez."

"Okay, first of all, it's off on the wrong foot. Not hoof." Jackie snapped. "And second of all, I don't care what your name is. I just want you to leave me alone."

Jackie pushed passed Fez, ignoring the "Ooh" and "Burn!" that Eric and Kelso shouted at him.

Fez slowly turned back to his friends, feeling more put down than he had ever before. "She's probably just embarrassed about talking to me in front of you guys." Fez weakly explained. "I'll catch her when she's alone."

"Sure Fez," Eric snickered, feeling better that he was actually doing well with a girl for a change. He looked at Donna and they exchanged shy grins again.

* * *

Jackie stood erectly next to the other cheerleaders and she listened for the cue to start their routine. She clenched her fist tightly around the handles of her pom poms to stop her nervous shaking. Now that she knew he was here, she knew he was watching her too. She didn't care about the hundred other eyes, only his blue ones. She heard her captain in the middle make the call and she started to dance in a synchronizing motion with the others. 

Hyde watched her from his spot. Her confidence was back as she cheered along with the other girls. It made him feel good that he was the only one that got to her like that. Maybe he was the only one to ever see her break like she did back at the concession stands.

"I know what you're looking at." Marie's voice snapped in his ear. "And I'd just like to make it clear that it's your loss if you go with what you're thinking."

Hyde darted his eyes down to his girlfriend. "My loss?" He asked, daring her to prove to him otherwise.

"I can name at least ten guys that would kill to be with me." Hyde noticed the fire in her eyes burn brighter.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm not, Hyde." Marie smiled. "I'm just reminding you that I'm the only thing you've got in this dinky town, not some skank with pom poms."

Hyde turned his head away from her and continued to watch the performance. She turned away too, and he figured that she probably thought she had won this one. She'd be sadly mistaken soon.

Jackie stood on the girl's hands below her. She counted in her mind as she waited for her time to flip. The cheer was coming to an end and if she nailed this, she succeeded. The number she was waiting for came and she leaped off the girls hands, flipping once and falling perfectly towards the ground, waiting to be caught. It wasn't until pain shot through back when she realized that she hadn't been caught but instead crashed onto earth with shrieks and screams alarming anyone who hadn't seen.

* * *

**AN2: **Things just keep getting worse for Jackie, eh? Well, after this point I'm happy to inform you people who haven't seen the movie that not anymore really embarrassing moments (except a quick one at the beginning of next chapter) will come. After next chapter, we're going to be following Hyde and his journey throughout the night with his own misfortunes.Make sure you remember to review! 


	6. Discoveries

**AN: hugs **I love each and every one of you guys. I was a bit nervous about last chapter but the response was excellent. Each and every review I get from you guys just makes my day that much better and inspires me to write more. I love hearing what you have to say about this.

I'm pretty happy about how this chapter turned out and hopefully you guys feel the same way. To those of you who have seen the movie, here's Farmer Ted and Sam's car scene but Jackie and Fez style!

Special thanks to luvcali76 who beta'd this chapter for me. I really needed it. I miss typos like crazy and I'm horrible at proofing.

Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Discoveries

The arches of Jackie's feet felt like someone had just smacked them with a baseball bat. Her arms violently shook, threatening to give out on holding her body up. But what hurt the most on her body was her butt. She guessed it must have been instinct, but before she hit the ground, she bent her arms and legs to break her fall. Despite that, her ass still hit the ground pretty hard, but Jackie was sure she didn't break anything like what might have happened is she just fell flat. Well, at least she thought she didn't break anything. Jackie extended her sore legs, moving them with ease none the less. She took her weight off her arms and leaned forward. She moved them around and felt relieved that all of her joints worked properly.

"Oh my god! Jackie, are you okay?!"

Jackie turned her head towards the shocked and breathy voice. Pam Macy stared down at her, her boorish eyes wide with shock. She was one of the girls that was supposed to catch Jackie. The dull pain shooting through Jackie's rear end was suddenly motivation enough for her to rip out Pam's hair and show it to her.

"What happened?" Ashley, the head cheerleader, asked as soon as she joined the now many girls that were crowded around in amazement. "Pam, Marissa," Ashley firmly called, "What happened?"

"Don't look at me," Marissa cried. I was ready for the catch and Pam wasn't even there.

All eyes turned to Pam. Jackie watched a chord strike in that empty head of hers as she realized that Ashley's demanding stare had suddenly turned deadly.

"There was a huge bug on my ankle!" she screeched. Ashley didn't seem impressed. "I swear Ashley. I saw it as soon as we threw Jackie and I just didn't think, I guess…"

"Oh, you're damn right you weren't thinking. You are the most…"

Jackie started to tune out the rest. Her urge to pummel Pam into the dirt subsided as Ashley chewed her out in front of everyone. She stood up from her position on the grass, her lower back aching as it tried to keep her posture straight. Part of her wanted to walk it off and pretend like nothing was the matter, but instead Jackie decided to finally give into the hopelessness. She began walking off as fast as she could, and she could have sworn she heard Donna yelling her name. But just like all of the background noise, she tuned that out and kept walking to the only place she could clear her head.

Once she reached the side of the bleachers, her tanned- skin pursuer, who was starting to move on up to stalker, prevented her from finding solitude to get away from this horrible day for the third time.

"There you are!" he said while clapping his hands together. "I have decided that if it isn't my quick wit and charm that will show you that every lady needs a piece of Fez, then I shall present to you Fez: Your Disco Fever Lover."

The complete and utter horror of the situation at hand just took a peak into the "You're Screwed" stratosphere. As Fez shook his groove thing (and was actually impressively good at it, she noticed), Jackie's insides tingled from disappearing all together. Her head was spinning, her body hurt, and all eyes were still on the girl that just fell and had the foreign exchange student dancing with her now. She only watched Fez's enthusiastic attempt at winning her heart for a second until she ran away, disappearing from the embarrassment all together.

Fez was pivoting his forearm loosely at his elbow when a white Styrofoam cup bounced off his head.

"Burkhart ran away, you moron, so you can stop doing the Robot now,." Timmy yelled from his seat on the bleachers.

Fez looked around and noticed that Timmy's obnoxious hollers were true. His candy apple goddess had run away from him and his final attempts at impressing a woman he could appreciate in all areas. She was beautiful, feisty, sweet, and considerate. Fez was positive she would be anybody's dream girl.

Donna's mane of red hair swiped passed Fez as she looked around for her tiny friend. "Where did Jackie go?" She asked once she realized a brunette with a green and white cheerleading uniform on was nowhere in sight. "Wasn't she just with you?"

"Uhh…" Fez nervously tapped his fingers together. "She sort of ran away."

"Ran away? Why would she do that?"

"Well it appears that she doesn't like it when I dance with her in front of the school. I'll need to remember that for next time."

Donna shook her head and turned her electric green eyes on Fez. "There isn't going to be a next time. Just leave Jackie alone, okay? She's been having a really bad day and she doesn't need some creep hitting on her every time she turns around."

Fez was at a loss of words. He looked like a balloon that had just had all the air squeezed out of him with one swift push. Eric, who had been standing there the whole time, noticed the tension that had just exploded all over the place and quickly decided he needed to do something and fast.

"Hey, we'll go find Jackie and see if she's okay," he said to Donna. She nodded her head as a response, and she and Eric headed in the parking lot's direction.

* * *

Hyde could see it happen before it even actually happened. He watched Jackie flip through the air all while noticing Pam Macy, a girl he had heard about from Kelso far too much, squawk and hop around about something on her leg. Never before had he taken his annoyance caused by Pam Macy so personally. Usually he would have been thrilled to see a cheerleader bust her ass, but not this time. He stood completely still as he watched Jackie starting to stir after her fall, and he blew out a silent sigh of relief when she stood up from her spot on the ground. Everyone else around him was laughing and carrying on because to them, Jackie was just another cheerleader they despised. Hyde stood outside of himself for a moment and tried to figure out when she had become more than that to him. Was it just this morning when he found the note, or maybe he had always noticed something more about her?

Hyde was bit surprised to see Fez stop Jackie and start dancing for her as she tried to make a inconspicuous get away. Not necessarily because Fez was doing something like that because he was always pulling weird shit, but more because it seemed that Fez had taken a similar interest in the tiny brunette. Like any sane person would (which Hyde checked that off the list in his head he had been compiling about her) Jackie ran away from Fez as fast as her injured legs could take her. A light bulb burned brightly in Hyde's head as he began to piece together a way to get some answers that he needed.

Fez sat on the back end of the Vista Cruiser, thinking about Donna's words. It was never his intention on making Jackie's bad day worse. While Eric and Donna were searching, Fez had been thinking about how he needed to find her to tell her he was sorry. He might have only wanted to lose his virginity to her, but she had shown compassion for him when he told her of his woes. The least he could do was return the gesture.

Fez hopped down from the car and noticed Hyde walking up to him. It had been awhile since he had talked to his friend, so it was safe to say that he was surprised to see him here.

"Hey, Fez," Hyde greeted him as he leaned up against the car.

"Hey, Hyde," Fez responded warily. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated football games."

"Well, Marie wanted to come so…" Hyde didn't continue, figuring that was explanation enough.

Fez nodded his head. "Oh, I see."

"So, I guess Marie is also planning a party at my house tonight. You, Forman, and Kelso should come." Hyde looked down at his boots, feeling slightly guilty that he had to invite his best friends to a party at his house. Iit used to be understood that they could come regardless.

"Well," Fez laughed nervously, "That sounds fun. I'll let Kelso and Eric know when I see them."

Hyde looked out at the parking lot and ran his fingers through his curly hair. He took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly through his nose. There was no need to feel this nervous around Fez. He couldn't stay mad at somebody even if he tried.

"So, uh, who was that girl you were dancing with earlier?"

Hyde watched carefully as Fez's face instantly brightened as he mentioned Jackie. "Oh, that's the beautiful princess I've been following all day."

Hyde chuckled, "So you haven't gotten lucky with her?"

"No. She is way too out of my league to even consider it. But she was really nice when I told her about Kelso ditching me after school to do it with one of his many whores."

Hyde patted Fez on the shoulder. "That sounds cool, Fez. So what else do you know about her."

"Well," Fez licked his lips and smile widely. "I know that she's a sophomore and she's best friends with that Donna girl that Eric has been in love with forever. She also has the eyes of an angel and smells like a pixie fairy in a strawberry patch."

Hyde's grinned remembering that he had noticed the same thing earlier. He had never been so thankful before that Fez was naïve and oblivious to false intentions. "She sounds like a really nice girl."

"Oh, she isn't just nice." Fez laughed and perked his eyebrow up. "She's really bitchy too, and that has woken up Little Fez on more than one occasion, if you know what I mean." Fez winked at him and stood with his hands on his hips proudly.

Hyde shivered as he tried his best not to think about that, but he couldn't help but laugh. He missed talking to Fez despite how creepy he could be sometimes. "That's cool, man. Hey, you should come by tonight and tell me more about her."

"Okay!" Fez happily agreed. Hyde started to walk away when Fez called back to him, realizing something.. "Wait, why do you want to know so much about her? I thought you were dating Marie."

Hyde turned around slightly, pondering Fez's question for a moment. "Just curious."

Fez nodded his head. It appeared his answer was satisfactory enough for the foreigner. Hyde waved goodbye and headed back to the others.

* * *

Jackie wiped the grass stains off the backs of her calves as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She had found an empty spot underneath the bleachers where no one could drop their trash or unwanted drinks on her. The game seemed to be progressing just fine without her according to all the cheers and howling the students were making. As the world around her was living it up, she was hiding away from the happiness to stew in her own grief. Jackie Burkhart did not stew and she definitely didn't do it alone. Usually she would just find Donna to bitch at for a few hours until she felt better about things, but Donna was off with Eric, probably falling in love without Jackie and moving on with her life. Meanwhile, she was sitting under the old, creaky bleachers, ruining her make up with the tears that would not cease.

Jackie heard soft crunching of some people walking behind the bleachers. The back siding didn't reach all the way to the ground so all Jackie could see were their tennis shoes. She saw two pairs of Converse that looked a lot like Donna's except these two were much more worn and beat up. The third pair of shoes were black boots that she instantly recognized belonged to Marie. Only Marie wore those boots and on more than one occasion, when Jackie had been glaring at her, she noticed how masculine and out of style they were.

"God," she heard Marie sigh. "It's still so hilarious to me how that cheerleading bitch just fell like that."

She heard two soft snickers that stabbed tiny pins in her heart.

"I don't know guys," a third voice answered back. "She could have really been hurt."

"Why do you care, Sherry?" Marie snapped. "That bitch probably has made fun of your clothes and talked bad about you a hundred times. You shouldn't feel bad for her. She probably deserved it."

The other girl didn't answer back. Jackie clenched her fists together. How dare she just assume Jackie talked bad about them. Sure, she did say a lot about other people, but she never did it to purposefully hurt someone. Most of the time, she was just giving them advice on how to dress better. It wasn't her fault if they took offense.

"So are we still going to Hyde's after this?" Sherry asked. Jackie leaned in closer as soon as she heard Hyde's name.

"Yeah," Marie responded. "He said only invite a few people, but I'm thinking since his mom has been gone for a while and probably isn't going to be back anytime soon, we should just go all out. We'll throw the party of the year."

"So where's his mom?" the other girl who hadn't spoken yet asked.

"Hell if I know. She's always out getting drunk and hooking up with random men."

There was a long silence before the girls walked away again. Jackie sat back down on the grass again. Now she didn't feel so bad about thinking all those horrible things about Marie; all of what she assumed was true anyways. She started to feel bad for Steven. She would hate it if her boyfriend (if she had one) was telling all his friends about her problems at home. And to top that off, Marie was using and exploiting his problems just to have some huge kegger. She didn't deserve him or the love he gave her, Jackie thought to herself.

Jackie heard more crunching and it sounded like the person was rounding the corner to the hole that Jackie crawled through to get underneath here. She looked to her left and saw Fez peeking his head in. She groaned at the sight and turned her back on him to show she wanted to be alone.

"Uh, well, that wasn't exactly the response I was expecting," Fez announced and nervously entered. "I'm glad I found you because I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jackie asked as she laughed mockingly to herself.

"Donna told me that you were having a bad day, and I just want to let you know that I'm sorry if anything I did made it worse."

Jackie smiled a little and wiped her eyes. "No Fez. I'm sure my day would have been just as bad." She turned her head a little to look at him. "Thank you, though."

Fez cautiously walked over to her as if at any moment she would snap and tear his face off. But, she didn't and he sat down next to her.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly. "I'm a very good listener. Eric usually comes to me when he wants to complain about not having Donna. Kelso just makes fun of him if he tries."

Jackie grinned again, imagining the scrawny senior all tied up in knots over Donna. Her anger and jealousy settled as she began considering Fez's offer. "We'll, this isn't the only reason, but… my parents forgot my birthday."

"Today is your birthday?" Fez's eyes opened wide in surprise.

Jackie nodded sadly, slightly embarrassed that she was spilling her problems onto him. "Yeah, I turned sixteen today and my mom didn't even wish me a happy birthday. She's too busy soaking up all the attention from the maids and her friends about me going to homecoming."

Fez's eyes shifted nervously around as he racked his brain trying to figure out what he could do to cheer her up. An idea popped in his head, and he turned his body towards her, getting on his knees as he faced her. He grabbed her hand and cleared his throat.

Jackie knitted her eyebrows together when Fez started singing some kind of song in Spanish. It was as if he was serenading her. Usually Jackie would be ecstatic about this, jumping up and down and squealing at such an act of chivalry, but with him, it just kind of weirded her out.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, causing him to stop singing.

Fez stuttered, "Uh, this is a birthday song from my homeland. We sing it to girls whenever they become young women."

Jackie chuckled and pulled her hand from his. "Well, that's really nice of you but it's kind of freaking me out."

"Sorry," Fez whispered, hanging his head low in defeat.

Jackie shifted uncomfortably on her spot of grass. She started feeling guilty. He was only trying to cheer her up, but she pushed him away, completely forgetting all the things she was taught as a girl about manners and accepting gifts.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean "freaking me out". It's just… well, you're already making me feel better. It's like you're the only person who actually cares."

Fez lifted his head, revealing a very pleased smile. "So does this mean that we can kiss now?"

"What? No, no Fez. I'm saying that we can be _friends._" Jackie moved her hands back and forth between them.

Fez took a moment to think it over. "Okay," he smiled. "I would love to be your friend, Jackie. But I have to tell you now; I will most likely still hit on you from time to time. I just can't help myself."

Jackie rolled her eyes playfully. "That's fine, Fez. Just don't get too frisky. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Fez nodded his head as their agreement came to an end. "Fair enough."

The two just sat next to each other for a while, both thinking intently about the problems in their lives. Now that Jackie didn't have to worry about Fez following her around so much anymore, her mind could travel back to the one place it always seemed to find. Steven Hyde. Fez, on the other hand, was thinking about what else he could ask Jackie so that he wouldn't get uncomfortable and say something pervy like he always ended up doing.

"So, what is the other reason you're upset?" Fez finally asked.

"Well…" Jackie began. She had a strong urge to tell someone else about her crush, and Fez seemed really easy to talk to. She was still nervous though. "No, it's too personal. I can't."

"Oh, come on." Fez nudged her. "How about, I'll tell you something about me first, okay?"

Fez took a few deep and dramatic breathes while Jackie watched him curiously. "I, Fez, am a virgin."

Jackie toppled over on the ground with laughter, completely forgetting that she would get dirty from the dewy grass. She just couldn't contain herself. She had been feeling miserable all day, and that one statement caused her to explode.

"Yes, I know." Fez continued. "It's such a surprise."

Jackie wiped her eyes again, this time swiping away tears of joy. "It really is, Fez."

Fez didn't seem to catch onto the sarcasm. "What about you?"

"I'm a virgin, too." Jackie admitted, fully knowing that he meant what her other secret was. She found the opportunity to stall so she took it with promise.

Jackie's stomach fell when she saw a familiar look in Fez's eye. "Oh, well then we can do it! We'll be first timers!"

"Ew, no Fez. What did we just talk about?"

"Alright, alright." Fez waved her off, finally giving up for good.

"Besides," Jackie bit her lip as she shyly grinned to herself. "I'm sort of saving myself."

"Really?" Fez scooted closer. "Anyone in particular?"

Jackie couldn't stop smiling so she gave up trying to hide it. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

Fez pretended to zip up his mouth and he tossed the invisible key over his shoulder. "Promise."

"Well, I kind of have this little crush… well, more like a really big crush on…" Jackie hesitated, trying to will herself to just admit it. It felt like large, round bubbles were rolling ever so gently inside of her, tickling her skin from the inside out. "Steven Hyde."

Fez's brown eyes bugged out of his head at her confession. "You like Hyde?"

"Yeah." Jackie admitted. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Fez laughed. "We're friends! I was just talking to him a few minutes ago. He asked about you."

"What?!?" Jackie shouted. Her face fell gaunt with shock. "He asked about me?"

"Yeah, he was wondering what you're like and stuff…" Fez started to explain but he stopped himself because it looked like Jackie was about to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god." Jackie breathed heavily. "Oh my god. He knows who I am? He's asking other people about me? Oh Fez!" She shrieked and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She stood up and started pacing. "Oh my god. I should go talk to him. But I can't looking like this. I want to look my best when we meet for the first time… well… properly meet. Oh! And I have to tell Donna all about it! She'll kill me if I just went off and did something without her knowing." She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, this is so exciting! He asked about me!"

Jackie took off and ran through the hole, most likely off to find Donna. Fez half waved to her retreating form and replied, "You're welcome." Even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**  
**

**AN2: **Here's the point in the story where we are going to split off and follow Hyde a little bit more with some peekings of Jackie. Then in the end… well… you'll just have to wait for that. ;)


	7. The Night Is Young

**AN: **A big thanks to each and every reviewer who reviewed last chapter. I don't think I had one single review that was just an "update soon" type of review. I loved everything you guys had to say. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed last chapter because it's probably one of my favorites. I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, but hopefully you guys like it.

Once again, special props to luvcali76 who's my new beta. Sorry about my periods instead of commas. :D

* * *

Chapter 7: The Night Is Young

Hyde walked around his house that was wall to wall full of people. He had told Marie to invite only a few close friends. He should have known she would agree with him just to turn around and do things her way. His already trashed house was slowly becoming even messier by the second. A cloud of smoke was suspended in the air like a fog had rolled in from a fall night. But Hyde knew better. Everyone was toking up and for once, he wasn't happy to see that. He had never really been much of a partier. In order to party you had to like being social. Hyde was more of the type of guy that liked getting high and drunk with his best friends, causing mayhem on a much smaller scale.

Hyde's eyes studied the scene in front of him. People from all cliques of life were intermingling with each other as if they didn't completely ignore the person they were hanging with at school. Hyde thought to himself, _what a world we live in where the only thing that brings people together is the promise of free booze and drugs. Pft, tools. _

One particular monstrosity caught Hyde's eyes and made his spine tingle from the horror show his brain started to play for him. Sitting in the corner of the room, guarding the keg as if she was a pit bull was Big Rhonda. Big Rhonda was notorious of getting the most violent and unconventionally loose at a party. It was unconventional because usually when a girl was giving up the goods due to her severe lack of reasoning skills caused by intoxication, it was a good thing. But whenever it came to Big Rhonda, her assertiveness reached new and disturbing heights on ways that she was going to "trap" a man. Most of the time, the guy she chose to harass for the rest of the night didn't want anything to do with her because well, just look at her. But that was only most of the time.

Hyde felt a heavy arm sling across his shoulders. Timmy drunkenly stared ahead of him, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Have you ever noticed how HUGE Big Rhonda's jugs are?" He slurred, breathing the stench of alcohol in Hyde's face.

"Are you seriously touching me right now?" Hyde demanded. Timmy slowly removed his arm catching on as quick as he could that if he messed around anymore, Hyde would most like pound his face into the carpet.

"Hey, Big Rhonda!" Timmy called as he walked away. "Looking good."

Hyde shook his head, ridding his mind of all thoughts of Big Rhonda actually getting some for a change. However, as he was turning to leave and go back to his room, he ran into the one person he really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hey, baby!" Marie screeched and threw herself in Hyde's arms. She reeked of alcohol even worse than Timmy did. Her forwardness and use of the word "baby" for him also clued him in on how wasted she must have been.

"It's only 10 o'clock. You're already this wasted?" Hyde asked as he sat Marie back up on her feet again. Marie pushed herself off of him, stumbling as she scoffed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You know, you've changed a lot!" Marie stated, her voice rising. "You act as if you don't want to be around me anymore."

"Well, maybe you should take a hint then." Hyde retorted his jaw clenched tightly in anger. He turned on his heal and stormed into his room.

Marie followed as best as her disoriented mind could allow her, and she gave up by the time she reached Hyde's door which was already closed in her face. She sat down on the floor and leaned up against the frame.

"Hyde," she whined through the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Just please come out."

Hyde's bedroom door opened just enough so he could stick his head out. "Leave me alone." He slammed it again, hoping that she would get the message.

Marie groaned and tried to sit up but her pathetic attempt was a failure. She reached behind her head and felt that the tight knot pulling at the back of it wasn't just some strange headache hitting her. Her hair was stuck.

* * *

Jackie sat perched on her bed with a pen in her hand and a notebook in her lap. She changed out of her uniform just a little while before and told the maid to make sure to get the grass and coke stains out of it. She now wore her favorite pajamas. They were a soft shade of lavender and the satin felt so smooth against her skin. Whenever she first laid eyes on the garments, she knew she instantly had to have them. She could wear lavender better than anybody, and satin was such a mature and grown up material to wear. She only wore them on special occasions or when she felt sad about something. They were a guarantee to make her feel somewhat better. Jackie wasn't sure which reason was the one that made her put these pajamas on this time. If she had to guess, it had to do with a little bit with both.

"What are you writing?" Donna asked as she looked up from her magazine.

Jackie frowned at the words scribbled on the notebook paper.

"Give me that." Donna snatched it out of her hands. "Mrs. Jackie Hyde. Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde. Dr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde? Jackie…"

"Mind your own business, you lumberjack!" Jackie growled as she pulled the notebook back to her. "Can't you just be a good friend and let live in my delusions in peace?"

Donna sighed and went back to reading an article in Hit Parader. "Fine. I'll stop bothering you about this."

Jackie bit her lip as her worries about the good news she received today began to plague her psyche. She couldn't contain herself much longer. "Do you think Steven asked about me because he likes me and wants to get to know me better, or do you think it's because I spilled that coke on him today, and he thinks I'm a big loser?"

Donna released an exasperated sigh and sat up more on her elbows. "Well, tell me exactly what Fez said again."

"That's the thing. He didn't say much. All he really said was that he asked about me and what I was like."

Donna opened her mouth to respond but Jackie quickly cut her off. "And that could mean so many things. I mean, he could be asking about me to clarify that I'm cool or a total ass. I sure did make one of myself in front of him."

"Jackie," Donna raised her voice. "You can't keep worrying yourself to death about this. Either he likes you or he doesn't like you. You can't really do much about it to change his mind."

"Easy for you to say," Jackie huffed. "You got the guy of your dreams, no matter how weird and twitchy he may be."

Donna frowned, starting to feel guilty about having such a great time with Eric that night. "I'm sorry…"

"No." Jackie held up her hand. "Don't be. It isn't your fault. I'm just being bitchy."

Jackie got down on her stomach to match Donna's own position on her bed. Both girls stared off into the distance thinking intently about the burden of unrequited love. Donna eventually broke the hovering silence by clearing her throat.

"I think Eric's going to ask me to homecoming. He kept talking about how he hasn't found the right girl yet to ask. It was kind of lame and dorky, but he was cute while he was doing it." Donna laughed nervously and started playing with the corners of the magazine pages. "I won't go though if you don't want me to. We made plans for this ages ago."

"No." Jackie shook her head. "You go if he asks. I would feel horrible if you missed out on that for me."

Jackie buried her face in her arms and groaned into her mattress. "This is just so hard," she murmured. "You know, if I was my mother, I wouldn't even be having this problem."

"Jackie, please don't wish that you were your mother." Donna patted her friend's back. "You want me to tell you something that my dad said to me once that made me feel a lot better?"

Jackie lifted her head and wiped a stray tear that escaped from her eye. "Sure."

"Well, remember in middle school when I was really sensitive about my size and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, one day my dad sort of found me crying about it and we kind of had a talk about things. He said that people who just have everything handed to them and don't have to work for things, they don't really appreciate what they have. That's how your mom is. She is used to everyone falling on their knees for her so she takes the love and attention she gets for granted. If something does happen with you and Hyde, it'll be special because you'll understand that it's special."

"Donna," Jackie put her hand to her heart. "That was beautiful."

"Yeah, well, you really needed to hear it, midget." Donna smiled at Jackie.

"Well, what you and Eric have is going to be special because he loves you for being a lumberjack."

Both girls started laughing and Donna picked up Fluffycakes to smack Jackie with it. "So do you feel better now?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but I think I'll feel a lot better once this special thing between me and Steven happens, if it ever does."

* * *

Hyde tapped his pen on the open page of the phone book. He had her number underlined twice and circled a few times more. Why? He had no clue. At first it was just out of curiosity. He found out she lived on Maple St. which was the richest street in Point Place. He even realized that her Dad was one of the city councilmen that ran for office not too long ago. He remembered because he spray painted one of his campaign signs that was on the highway so everyone could see.

He had the phone right there with him. He could easily just dial her number, but what was he going to say to her? "Hi, this is Hyde, the guy you spilled your drink on and found your note that admitted you wanted to have sex with me." Even he knew that she would probably scream, hang up the phone, and never show him her face to again. He wasn't even sure where this urge to call her was coming from. He never even called Marie when they first started dating. It was more of some random hook ups until they agreed they would become official. Maybe it was because he knew that Jackie deserved more than just his typical antics of picking up girls. He had decided after talking to Fez that he was definitely going to give this Jackie thing a shot. If things didn't go well and she ended up being completely intolerable, then he would just tell everyone he only wanted some from her. But if things did go well and she proved to be different from the image he typically expected from girls like her, well then he really didn't care what anyone else thought.

Hyde circled her number one more time, still digging through his brain trying to figure out what he would say if he did call. Maybe ask about Donna and her feelings for Eric? He did see them walking together earlier that night. But why would he care if Eric and Donna hook up? He immediately scratched that thought from his brain. Maybe he could invite her to the party and tell her that Fez asked him too. That could end up badly too. Marie would probably insult her in her drunken stupor if she caught sight of them talking. Hyde mentally smacked himself across the face. He had to stop thinking up these excuses that put the responsibility on someone else. He would look like a huge asshole calling her out of someone else's concern. He already knew she liked him, so pretty much anything he said she wouldn't second guess. Well, at least he hoped she didn't

Hyde took a deep breath and dialed the number. He'll just wing it. Whatever came to his mind first will just be what he will say.

Meanwhile, Pam Burkhart was snoozing in the master bedroom when she heard the telephone ring. Her head ached as the high pitched noise buzzed in her ears. After about 4 rings, she figured that Jackie must not have heard it and rolled over to answer to tell whatever hooligan was calling that her beauty sleep was much more important than anything they had to say.

Hyde listened to the phone ring over and over again and there was still no one answering. He rolled his eyes and said, "Fuck me" before he hung up the phone. It figured that he would get all worked up just to have no one answer.

Pam Burkhart gasped as she heard the young man on the other line demand sexual intercourse from her and then just hang up as if it were a command she couldn't refuse. "Well, I have never…" She sputtered, her mouth hanging open.

Hyde drummed his fingers on the phone book. Maybe he hung up too soon. The girl did fall from a pretty good height; she might be hobbling to the phone just to answer. Hyde dialed the number again. Maybe he could ask her how she was doing and they could both laugh over what a whore Pam Macy is.

This time, Pam was ready to answer. She picked up her pearl colored phone from its receiver by the second ring.

"Burkhart Residence."

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I could speak to Jackie," Hyde said. He was a little caught off guard by the formal voice that answered.

"No, you may not. I know who you are. I can recognize that voice," Pam spat. "How dare you call my house and demand that I give my beautiful body to you and then just turn around and call asking for my daughter. Jackie is a Burkhart, and she's too good for boys who talk dirty to mothers and say words such as 'uh' and 'yeah'. Now good bye and I hope you think about your indecency."

Hyde didn't have enough time to think of any kind of response. Not only was he completely confused, but he just got chewed out by Jackie's mom for something he wasn't even entirely sure he did.

Hyde hung the phone up on the receiver and shoved the phone book back under his bed. He would give up trying to contact Jackie Burkhart for tonight. Besides, he had other business he needed to get out of the way before he attempted to start anything.

* * *

Marie's two friends, Sherry and Carla, stood over her holding a pair of garden sheers and giggling like buffoons.

"Okay," Sherry kneeled down to get eye level with Marie. Her own drunkenness caused her to fall forward a bit knocking heads with her.

"Bitch," Marie groaned as she grabbed her head in pain. "Did you find a way to get me out of here?"

"Yes," Sherry giggled, "But you might not like it."

"I don't care. Just do whatever you have to."

Sherry shared a glance wit h Carla and giggled in her hand some more. "Okay, here it goes."

Marie leaned forward and Sherry opened the sheers wide. She slowly cut through the matted clump of dirty blonde hair that was stuck in the door. Once she was completely through, Marie fell forward a little and sighed with relief.

"Finally!" she shouted, not realizing the almost all of her hair in the back was missing. "Freedom! Now let's go fucking drink some more."

Eric, Kelso, and Fez watched the three drunk girls stumble off, cackling all the way to the keg. Kelso and Eric shook their heads once they met each other's eyes, and Fez kneeled down the where Marie had been sitting. He stroked the clump of hair that was hanging from the door and grinned up at the two.

"Do you think Hyde would mind if I kept this?"

* * *

**AN2: **Next chapter: The party winds down and Fez and Hyde talk about a certain someone. ;) 


	8. Party Hard

AN: Wow... so, it's been a really, really, REALLY long time since I last updated. Basically, the only excuse I have is starting college got a little overwhelming for me and I just never had time to write this. But, it's Thanksgiving break and I aim to finish this story before I have to go back to classes. After this chapter, there is only 2 more left, so I think it's a realistic goal. :)

I would like to thank all my reviewers who have been encouraging me to update over my long hiatus and all the reviewers that have stuck with me. It's you guys who truly made this happen.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Party Hard

Hyde heard a careful knock bounce off the thin wood of his door. He figured it wasn't Marie because when she made an entrance, she was always determined to make it loud and intimidating. This person who was knocking seemed more hesitant than that, maybe somewhat nervous about knocking in the first place.

"Come in." Hyde called, curious about who was still sober enough to even think about visiting him.

Eric popped his head in at first, getting a good look at the room and Hyde before opening it wider so that Kelso and Fez could enter as well. Hyde stood up from his position on the bed, a little shocked by the unexpected appearance of his three friends. He straightened up and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying his best not to make it obvious that he was delighted to see them. He didn't experience delight and he was aimed to keep that as common knowledge.

Hyde nodded his head upwards. "What's going on?"

"We just came to see what you were up to. Why aren't you with the rest of the party?" Eric asked as he pointed with his thumb to the living room.

Hyde waved an apathetic hand in its direction. "Whatever. That's Marie's party anyways."

Silence fell on the boys, each of them taking turns to exchange uncomfortable glances with each other. Hyde felt like he should say something. An apology would usually be the norm, but Hyde wasn't really one for sentimentality. So, he decided to show his welcome to his friends the best way he knew how.

"You guys want to have a circle?"

* * *

"Man Hyde, you're the best!" Kelso shouted as he grinned stupidly at all of his high counterparts. "I had almost forgotten how much better your stash is than everyone else's. You're like the President of getting high!"

"So, you mean I steal from the public and I'm a huge tool for all the people who are really running the show?" Hyde scoffed and rolled his eyes. His annoyance didn't last long though due to his incapability to really feel irritated. He let a goofy smile lift up his features. "I've missed you, man."

"We've missed you too, Hyde," Fez beamed at him. "We've missed your words of wisdom when it comes to the mysterious ways of women and your sweet burns that kill a little part of us every time you execute them with perfection. Ah, you are a good friend."

"Speaking of the mysterious ways of women," Eric spoke up, shifting nervously in his seat a little. "I'm thinking about asking Donna to Homecoming. Do you think she'll go with me?"

"Of course, Eric," Kelso rolled his eyes. "You're a dependable guy, and on a night where the biggest parties are happening and girls want to give it away so bad that I have to work even less than I already do to get them to do it with me."

The boys waited for a few moments as Kelso grinned wickedly to himself. Eric's eyes darted around the circle before he decided to wake Kelso up from the little dirty day dream he appeared to be having, "Uh, Kelso? Was there more to what you were saying? Like, you know, about my situation with Donna?"

Kelso shook his head, "No."

"Forman, you have to stop doubting yourself so much," Hyde began, falling right into step with how he used to give his friend advice on girls. "Chicks don't dig a guy who's a push over. You have to pretend you're just a little disinterested and kind of act like an asshole. Donna will be putty in your hands."

"So what you're saying is," Fez began, "if I act like a jerk to the ladies, they'll finally sex my monkey?"

"You call it your monkey?" Eric asked, internally battling with himself whether he should be more confused or disgusted.

"I call mine Pink Floyd," Kelso shouted excitedly. "Wanna know why?"

"No!" Eric yelled in a panic. "Just keep that information to yourself. You're just going to ruin their music for me. Every time I listen to Dark Side of The Moon, parts of you I never want to think about will keep popping into my head."

"I'm not so sure that will be a bad thing," Fez offered. "Kelso has been with many women. Channeling his Pink Floyd might give my monkey some luck."

"You know, just when I think you have said the weirdest shit ever, you go and completely prove me wrong," Hyde shook his head in amazement. He seemed to instantly forget about the weirdness as he stupidly grinned to himself, "I've missed you guys. I should have dumped Marie's ass a long time ago and just had circle time with my buds."

"Even though it wasn't a very cool thing for you to do and you totally went against our bros before hoes pact back in 7th grade, we forgive you." Kelso nodded his head, giving Hyde a proud smile.

"What about this afternoon when you ditched Fez for Pam Macey, again?" Eric reminded the grinning doofus while trying to hold back his own grin.

"Hey! That's right," Fez cried out. "Bros before hoes my brown ass!"

"Hold on just a second," Hyde held out his hands, getting his friends' attention. "You guys are forgetting about something that's even bigger than bros before hoes. You can't cock block a friend. That's an unforgiveable crime. Like for instance, Fez, if you finally managed to bag some chick even if it meant ditching us in the process, we'd totally understand because getting some is always number one."

"You might be right," Fez sighed reluctantly. "You guys are the greatest friends that a foreign exchange student could ever ask for, but my monkey is so lonely," Fez shook his head despondently. "Oh so lonely."

"Okay, can we please stop talking about our monkeys and Pink Floyds already?" Eric demanded, his voice slightly squeaking as he tried to stay firm. "So you and Marie are really over?" Eric features brightened with hope that his best friend finally pulled his head out of his ass.

The three boys waited patiently for Hyde to give them a straight answer. Guilt crawled its way into his throat again, and he tried his best to swallow it back down into the darkness where he buried most of his feelings. "Yeah, I'm going to tell her we're officially over once she sobers up."

"Or you can always just do what I do and leave her a letter saying that ninja fighting robots kidnapped you." Kelso offered.

"Yeah, Kelso, Marie might be as easy as the girls you date, but she isn't that stupid. " Hyde's eyes rolled from beneath his sunglasses. "Nah, I need to come up with something better. Something that'll easily reveal her for the bitch she is."

* * *

Everyone had cleared out of Hyde's house by one in the morning. Kelso had the brilliant idea, for a change, to yell that there was an even better party happening at the abandoned house a few blocks away. If Hyde's house hadn't already been a mess, he would have said the place was a mess. Luckily he didn't have to worry about Edna coming home anytime soon (or possibly even at all) to see what Marie's party did to her house.

"I'm not exactly sure where we start." Eric laughed nervously. Hyde wasn't sure either. It seemed that the party goers had successfully thrashed every part of his house.

A light snore echoed from the corner, revealing the answer to their dilemma.

"Start by picking up all those beer cans Marie is passed out under." Hyde motioned Kelso and Eric to the couch. "Fez and I will take the kitchen."

Hyde and Fez walked through the swinging door into Hyde's small, dank kitchen which was just as cluttered with beer cans and plastic cups as the living room. It also looked like someone decided to spray ketchup and mustard all over his refrigerator door, spelling out "Principal Rowling Sucks".

Hyde could only sneer at the destruction caused by his inability just to tell Marie, "No." He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Ever since this morning when he found that note, his questioning thoughts about this whole relationship he had escalated, making him defiant of all things Marie. Instead of hanging out with the party, he locked himself in his bedroom to call up a tiny cheerleader that he didn't even know. Hyde didn't know why he was so drawn to this girl. She was petite, brunette, and the richest girl in town. In fact, it was safe to claim that Jackie was supposed to be everything Hyde hated and then some. Hyde had to make sure that this uncharacteristic infatuation he had was worth losing the relationship he had with Marie.

"Fez," he ventured to begin as he swept crunched potato chips off the kitchen counter and into a trash bag, "What do you think of me breaking up with Marie?"

Fez looked up from a box a pizza that had already attracted some flies. His tanned cheek softly beamed like two pink bulbs.

"I always knew you would come to me about girl advice one of these days." Fez chuckled. "It just took some time for you to recognize my expertise on the subject."

"What expertise? The farthest you've been with a girl was that one time you fell on Big Rhonda and her boobs broke your fall."

"I'm not talking about sex, you monkey! I'm talking about love!" Fez shouted, his Latin temper rising.

Hyde blinked. "Did you just call me a monkey?"

"Oh don't change the subject!" Fez picked up a trash bag and swept some beer cup off the counter. "I think you breaking up with Marie is a good thing because there is an angel out there who loves you."

Hyde froze in his kneeled position where he was about to clean off his refrigerator. Did Fez know about Jackie and the note? "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jackie Burkhart." Fez answered nonchalantly as he picked up something brown from the floor.

Hyde felt the back of his neck grow warm. Fez couldn't have known about the note. No one knew about it except him, and he made sure it stayed that way. Hyde began rubbing the ketchup and mustard slogan from the refrigerator door, trying is best to seem unaffected by what Fez just revealed.

"You mean that brunette you were dancing with at the game? I thought you were going after her."

Fez sniffed the brown ball he found and frowned to himself. He tossed it over his shoulder and went back to picking up some ceramic shards from a candle holder the partiers broke. "Yes, well that was the original plan, but then she told me all about her crush on you when we had a heart to heart under the bleachers. She told me she was saving herself for you, and she turned down all my offerings of doing it. I gave her some of my best moves too, so she must be in love with you."

"I don't understand." Hyde shook his head in confusion. "She doesn't even know me. In fact, she practically ran away from me when I tried to talk to her at the concession stand."

"The heart makes people do strange and crazy things, Hyde. We must not question it."

Hyde swirled the red and yellow edible paint into a spiral with the old dish rag in his hand. The colors stood so boldly against one another, making a dingy orange when they blended together. Hyde silently wondered if Jackie was the red to his yellow and maybe he should stick with a shade that was a little closer to his color.

"Hey wait a minute," Fez stood up from the floor. "Why did you try and talk to Jackie earlier? You hate cheerleaders and you don't converse with sophomores unless they have some film to offer." Fez's eyes lit up like he just discovered the Mount Everest of chocolate bars. "Oh my god! You love Jackie!"

"What?" Hyde shook his head and laughed nervously. "No I don't. I don't love people, remember?"

"No, no, no," Fez waved his hands out in front of him. "It all makes sense now! You asking about Jackie in the parking lot.; your new enthusiasm to dump Marie. You love her!"

Hyde sneered and silently cursed Fez for getting so smart recently.

Fez began shaking his hips and sang, "Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree. They're in love like two monkeys!"

Hyde threw the rag down on the ground and marched over to Fez, frogging his arm as hard as he could. "That's not even how it goes, you moron!"

"Ai!" Fez pouted and rubbed just below his shoulder where Hyde punched him.

"Now look," Hyde said sternly. "I don't _love_ Jackie. I'm just…curious since I found out that she likes me."

"Well I think that you should dump the whore in there and try with Jackie. She's probably the hottest thing that will ever be this willing to date you."

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, "You're probably right about that."

"So what are you going to do about Marie?"

Hyde leaned up against the counter, pondering what he should do about the passed out soon to be ex girlfriend in his living room. Hyde smirked as a devilish plan entered his brain, one that would get Marie off his hands and possibly make the whole break up process a lot easier on him.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do about her."

* * *

Fez and Hyde stood in Hyde's front yard beside Marie's black Trans Am. Marie was slung over Hyde's shoulder still completely unconscious.

"Hyde!" Fez panicked. "No, no, no. This is a very _bad_ idea!"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Hyde asked as he placed Marie into the passenger's seat.

"Uh, try about EVERYTHING!" Fez yelled. "I can't drive Marie's car! I barely know how to drive a car!"

"Well, it's about time you learned, now isn't it, Fez?" Hyde crossed his arms. "Now, look. I have to stay here and clean up the house just in case Edna decides to come back tonight. I can't get either of those idiots in there to do it because they decided to get drunk off their asses while they cleaned up. Trust me. You're my last resort."

Hyde secretly smiled as he watched Fez accept his fate that he was going to take Marie home that night. He was just too easy.

"Fine," Fez mumbled. "But if I crash into anything or get pulled over, I'm telling Marie that it was your idea."

Hyde patted Fez on the back. "There won't be any need for that, Fez. Just don't crash."

Fez groaned, "That's easy for you to say… whore."

Fez climbed into the driver's seat and began adjusting the review mirror. Marie popped open her blue eyes, slowly looking to both Fez and Hyde. Hyde rested on his elbows against the open passenger's window, grinning wickedly.

"Who's that?" Marie sleepily asked.

"That's me." Hyde nodded his head to Fez.

Marie slowly rolled her head to look at Fez. Fez grinned nervously and waved at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm him." Hyde nodded towards Fez again.

Marie rolled her head once more, her drunken brain trying to perceive what Hyde was telling her. "Whatever." She said as she passed out again for the night.

"Take good care of her." Hyde called as he patted the Trans Am and stepped back so Fez could pull out of the driveway.

Hyde watched as Fez crawled out of the driveway, never breaking 10 miles an hour as he creeped down the street and off to Marie's house. If he knew Marie as well as he thought he did, she would be all over Fez before the night was over.

"Hey Hyde!" A voice cackled from the trees. Hyde looked up and saw Timmy straddling one of the branches, too drunk to balance himself. "Fez just took off with your girl. What, is your little basement gang trading girlfriends now?"

Hyde looked around his feet and picked up the biggest rock he could immediately find. He chunked the rock towards Timmy's direction, hearing a shriek and a loud thud of Timmy hitting the ground only a few short seconds later.

"Ow! My eye!"

Hyde chuckled to himself and walked back into his house, putting all thoughts of drunken idiots and plastered ex girlfriends behind him.

* * *

AN2: Okay, so I know that there wasn't any JH in this and I should really be shot for making you guys wait so long, but just trust me when I say that you guys will get all your JH fill in the next two chapters to come. I just needed this chapter to go along with the movie and set some important things up. After this chapter, the story really stems off from the movie, with not much being recognizeble anymore. I think you guys will really enjoy it though!

Please review if you're still with me. I've really missed you guys!


	9. What Are Friends For?

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really happy at the response of my return, and as you guys can see, it encouraged me to start writing the next chapter right away.

Okay, so I think that this chapter will definitely get a lot of you excited for the finale. It brings together a lot of the things I set up in previous chapters to get to the very special ending. :) I'm really excited to hear the feedback from you guys about this, because these last two chapters have been the ones I've been waiting to write. I really hope you guys enjoy!

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 9: What Are Friends For? 

Jackie's eyes fluttered open as white sunbeams shined onto her face. Donna had left a couple hours before, but Jackie decided to lie in bed for most of the morning. Her plush mattress cradled her body beneath the warm comforter that stopped just above her shoulders, and she could feel a few of her stuffed animals resting against her back. Jackie was cocooned in comfort, but that didn't stop her from feeling just as shitty as the night before. Her birthday was officially over. She didn't get a formal party, a new car, or any other of the cliché gifts she had been hinting at for the past few months. Instead she got embarrassment, humiliation, and a sore back. However, Jackie had always been a survivor. When half the cheerleading squad believed the rumor that she had bought a sweater on clearance because Susie Baker was jealous of her outfit at the last party, Jackie told everyone that Susie was sleeping with her latest psychiatrist… and liked it! All in all, Jackie Burkhart was no stranger to betrayal, and she knew exactly how to fight fire with fire.

She was going to go to Homecoming stag with Donna and purposely piss her mother off, and so what if some of the other girls were going to look down on her for it. She was Jackie freakin' Burkhart, and she was a trend setter. It would only take a few months until Snow Prom to get all the other girls taking their lumberjacky best friends to all the dances.

Jackie hopped out of her bed with a rejuvenated spring in her step. She wasn't going to let her mother or any of the embarrassing things that happened to her yesterday bring her down. Well, maybe when she spilled her soft drink on Steven, but that was _embarrassing!_ Actually, it was all better this way. Her dad should be home in a few weeks, and when she reminds him about her most important birthday that went completely unnoticed, he will surely get her a pearl white Mustang just to make up for it. Donna was getting closer and closer with Eric, and it was entirely possible that they could start dating, giving Jackie an excuse to wiggle her way into the basement and meet Steven, this time unarmed and handy with a really good topic starter, "So, about that time I spilled my drink on you…"

Jackie studied her reflection in the vanity mirror she had gotten for Christmas just the year before. Her semi-forced, optimistic smile shined back at her, lifting her spirits superficially but successfully. She was going to put yesterday's shame and sorrow behind her and just remember that she was a Burkhart. Life was good for her.

Her phone rang from her bedside. Jackie figured it must be Donna having questions about tonight. Jackie glided her way over to her phone, picked it off the receiver, and answered cheerfully, "Hello, it's the one and only Jackie Burkhart."

"Oh, God, please tell me you're not starting that again." Donna groaned on the other line.

"I'm glad it's you, Donna!" Jackie squealed, completely ignoring her friend's protest. "Okay, so I was thinking that tonight you should wear the light blue shoes with the shorter heal, that way you don't look so much like a giant next to me."

"Jackie."

"And you should really come over soon so that I can do your hair…"

"Jackie!"

"Because I was thinking that it would look better with your thin straps if you wore it down and I found in this magazine the perfect style…"

"JACKIE!"

Jackie stopped her rambling at Donna's sudden outburst. "WHAT?"

Donna's voice dropped lower and she solemnly answered, "Eric asked me to go to Homecoming with him tonight."

Jackie felt the room around her disappear as loneliness sat down beside her, "Well what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would think about it. Look, I wasn't going to say yes without talking to you about it first."

Jackie's mind drew a blank. All those feelings of betrayal and embarrassment came rushing back, spiraling down her stomach and resting in her core, "Well, um, that was considerate of you."

A long, dreadful silence fell on the two girls, both of them finding themselves in a very awkward position. Donna was the first one to speak up.

"You know what? We've been planning this a really long time. I'll just tell Eric no and that I'm going with you. I can't just abandon you like that."

Jackie's heart began to beat hope into her blood at Donna's words; however, that petty selflessness that always seemed to bite her in the ass prevented her from letting Donna do this, "No, no. You go with Eric. This is like a dream come true for you. It would be stupid of you if you didn't take this opportunity."

"Are you sure?" Donna quietly asked, "I just don't want to leave you alone tonight."

Jackie scoffed, "Please Donna. I'm never alone. Everyone loves me, remember? I'll be fine." Jackie paused a second and corrected herself. "No, I'll be more than fine. I'll be great!"

Donna didn't answer for a few moments, knowing full well what her friend was doing, "Well, okay, but…"

"No buts about it, Donna." Jackie insisted, "You go and have fun with that scrawny neighbor boy of yours."

"Thanks, Jackie." Donna sincerely said.

"No problem."

Jackie hung up on her phone and curled up back into bed.

Life sucked.

* * *

Hyde walked down the basement stairs, feeling slightly nervous. He hadn't been to the basement in so long and the fact that it felt like he was coming home put him on edge again. How could he have been so stupid to ditch all of this for some girl? He was going to make sure that that never happened again. Luckily for him, today had gone over pretty smoothly. Edna still didn't show up, giving him extra time this morning to clean his trashed house up even more. He went over to Marie's who was too guilty to even see that he had set the whole thing up with her and Fez. He had a pretend blow up with her, told her to never talk to him again, and tried not to seem too happy when he drove away from her house while she was chunking his Zeppelin and Black Sabbath records at his car. And now he was coming to hang in the basement, just him and his buds for the rest of the night. 

When Hyde walked into the basement, he noticed Fez and Kelso talking in hushed voices with each other, smiling like idiots. They could have only been talking about one thing: Fez's night with Marie. When Fez turned his head and all the color drained from his tanned face as soon as he realized the basement visitor was Hyde, Hyde decided to have a little fun with his foreign friend.

Hyde charged towards Fez, gritting his teeth in faux anger as Fez backed up into the freezer.

"Ai, no," Fez whimpered once Hyde stopped dead in his tracks just inches away.

"Oh, you're so dead now!" Kelso laughed from his spot on the couch.

"Kelso!" Fez hissed, "Shhh, he might not know." Fez cleared his throat and stood up straight. He looked Hyde in his eyes through his amber shaded aviators and tried to play off his guilt, "So, what's up Hyde, my man?"

Hyde growled fiercely deep in his throat and lunged at Fez, grabbing him by his collar, "Just spill it, Fez! I might actually show some mercy while I'm kicking your ass!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fez whimpered as he held his head low in fear.

"He's talking about how you dry humped his girlfriend all last night." Kelso stupidly chimed in.

"Kelso! You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Fez screamed in terror.

"I know, but it's been a long time since I've seen Hyde kick someone's ass." Kelso cackled. "Burn!"

Hyde kept his attention on the foreigner, silently admiring his ability to keep this charade going without cracking a smile. "Is this true, Fez?"

Fez quivered at the venom in Hyde's voice, but he knew there was no way out of this one. "Yes," he meekly peeped.

Hyde clenched his fists tighter around Fez's collar and watched Fez tense up, waiting for the pounding of his life. He quickly released his friend and started grinning like a mad man.

"Cool."

Hyde turned around and sat in his chair, soaking in the shocked stares from his two friends. Fez was still cowering up against the freezer, completely perplexed as to why he was still alive, and Kelso's face had temporarily frozen as he sat on the couch in catatonic confusion.

"Wait a second." Fez called, slowly piecing things together. "So you aren't going to beat me up?"

"Nope." Hyde said as he leaned forward and flipped the TV on.

"So you knew all along and you were just pretending to be mad to scare the shit out of Fez?" Kelso asked, a sly grin accompanying his realization.

"Yep."

"Good burn!" Kelso laughed and pointed proudly at Hyde.

"In fact I set the whole thing up to make this breaking up process a lot easier. I mean, both of us knew that Marie was Mega-Bitch, but it's so much easier kicking her ass to the curb as soon as she's screwed up big time." Hyde nodded his head in triumph.

"And you were kind enough to send Marie to me to take her whoriness out on." Fez beamed, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Hey, why couldn't you have Marie take her whoriness out on me? I would have actually gotten the job done." Kelso shouted, offended at Hyde's disregard.

"Because I'm like Robin Hood except without the sissy tights. I give to the needy."

The sudden slamming of the basement door interrupted their conversation. Eric stood in front of them, looking like he just got told that Leia was in love with Han and not Luke. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and his expression was a mix between despair and irritation.

"Things not go so well with Donna, Eric?" Kelso ventured to ask.

"No!" Eric threw his arms up in the air. "She told me the only way she's going to the dance with me tonight is if I find a date for her friend Jackie."

Kelso popped up like a Jack in the Box from his spot on the couch, "I'll fall on that grenade!" He shouted enthusiastically. "Jackie's freakin' hot!"

"That would be great, Kelso, except for the fact that Donna specifically said not Kelso!" Eric rolled his eyes and plopped in the seat across from Hyde. He planted his face in his hands and sighed despondently. "We're supposed to leave for the dance in three hours. Where am I going to find someone in that short amount of time?"

Hyde shifted uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding eye contact with Fez or Eric.

"Why don't you get Hyde to do it?" Fez piped up, smiling proudly to himself thinking he just had the best idea in the world.

Hyde swung his head in Fez's direction who was sitting on the arm of the couch closest to him. He shot daggers into him with his eyes, daring him to say something else. This time there was no act. He could feel the back of his neck burning with anger and embarrassment, ready to kill Fez if he said anymore.

Hyde looked to Eric who was staring hopefully back at him.

"No freakin' way!"

"But Hyde!" Eric began to whine, "This might be my only chance to get Donna to go out with me! If I don't make a move now, then I might stay a virgin longer than Fez!"

"Yeah, and Eric is way too charming to stay a virgin much longer like me." Fez reasoned.

"And Jackie's hot!" Kelso chimed in. "I'll never let you hear the end of it if you pass up getting some of that."

Hyde furiously tapped his foot as he felt pressure from all around him. Fez was staring him down, reminding him with his eyes that he knew Hyde's secret. Kelso kept raising his eyebrows pervertedly, and Eric looked more pitiful than Hyde had ever seen him in his life. That was quite an accomplishment too because Eric wasn't ashamed to show just how sad he was when he was depressed. Hyde felt like he was about to explode.

"Okay! Fine! I'll do it!"

"Yes!"

"Thank you!"

"Alright, Hyde's gonna get some!" His friends yelled all at once.

"But let me make this clear now, I am _not_ wearing a stupid tie like a freakin' tool." Hyde announced, stubbornly turning his attention back to the television, still fuming in his seat.

"Great! I have to go tell Donna!" Eric took off out of the basement.

"And I have to go beat my high score on the pinball machine at the Hub." Kelso stood up and started walking to the door. He stopped and turned around, looking expectantly at Fez. "Aren't you coming, Fez?"

"I'll be there in a second." Fez waved to Kelso. Kelso shrugged his shoulders and walked outside.

"There's no need to thank me." Fez proudly said.

"For what?"

"For getting you a date with your new lady love." Fez chuckled.

Hyde rolled his eyes and turned to Fez, "Man, I already told you that I don't love her. And I wasn't even considering thanking you since you screwed me. I hate anything that has to do with extracurricular activities, especially lame dances."

Fez stood up and winked at Hyde, "Whatever you say, amigo."

Hyde shook his head as soon as he was completely alone in the basement. He never expected his first date with the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past two days to be at a stupid dance. Drunk at some party, yes. Going straight to Mt. Hump, definitely. But this?? He was meeting her on her territory and there was nothing settling about that.

Hyde felt the small rectangle from the outside of his right pocket. His fingers traced the outline, stopping at the pointed edges. It reminded him of how he got into this entire predicament in the first place. Tonight would decide whether his itching curiosity was steering him in the right direction.

* * *

Jackie closely inspected her makeup, admiring at how pretty her new idea for her eye shadow made her. Donna had called two hours before, telling her that she had a surprise but refused to tell Jackie what it was. She just insisted that Jackie be ready to be picked up at 7. Jackie felt a little uneasy about it. Donna's refusal to reveal any details made Jackie uncomfortable. She hated not knowing what was going on, or being in control of their plans for tonight. She was always in control, and she aimed to keep in that way. But Donna just giggled on the phone to her and hung up before Jackie could get anything out of her. Her curiosity to find out exactly what was going on prompted her to follow Donna's demands. 

Jackie inspected herself one last time in the mirror. Her dark purple dress hugged her torso tightly, giving her breasts a little push to show what cleavage she actually had. Her loose skirt hung down just below her knees, showing off her sleek calves that she had to admit looked damn sexy with her choice of pointed heels. Her dress was held on her shoulders by two thins straps that crossed her back in an X. She wore her hair half up and half down with bouncy curls resting against her collar bone and shoulder blades.

The doorbell sounded from downstairs, and Jackie picked up her matching purse and headed to the staircase. It was now or never to find out what her surprise would be.

* * *

AN2: You guys know what to do. :) I'm so excited about the next chapter. Finally our favorite couple is officially meeting for the first time. If you have seen the movie, you'll know that what we see of Sam and Jake's date is really short, but no need to fear. That's DEFINITELY not happening with this story. :D You guys are going to be getting a very long, extensive date with our one and only, Jackie and Hyde. So get ready for that within the next few days. Until then, let me know what you guys are thinking! 


	10. Sweet Sixteen

**AN:**Holy shit! You guys freakin' rock! The response from last chapter was seriously mind blowing. I wasn't expecting that many reviews, but you guys truly surprised me. It definitely made this Thanksgiving week that much better.

Okay, so, here's the last, long awaited chapter of this story. This is the chapter that I tossed around in my head a few times and decided to actually sit down and write this story. It was so fun to write, and I found myself many times during the hysteria of Thanksgiving, stowing myself away in some corner and writing a few lines to entire scenes. I really hope that this chapter is everything you guys hoped it would be and more. :D

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Sweet Sixteen

Jackie descended down the staircase, hearing her mother talking to who she assumed was Donna at the door. Her voice of polite disgust tipped her off on that. Her mother was always nice to her red headed friend, but her intentions were more based on tolerance than genuine friendliness.

"Jackie," her mother called to her when she reached the bottom of the staircase just in sight of the hallway leading to the front door, "There's some poor boy here to take you to the dance."

Jackie gripped onto the banister. She wasn't expecting that kind of introduction. Her mother always had to make a comment about Donna being a little manly, but she never went as far as to call her a boy. And not only that, the Pinciottis were far from poor. Jackie walked to the hallway and met her mother halfway who was holding her nose in the air defensively.

"Jackie," she barked sternly, "Why didn't you tell me your date was so," Pam straightened her sweater, her face turned up as if a rat just ran by, "so lower middle class?"

Jackie folded her arms, staring up at the tall blonde completely confused, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pam rolled her eyes and looked her daughter up and down. "Well," she scoffed, "I'll give you one thing. At least you two match."

Jackie watched her mother head into the den to the Burkhart bar. She shook her head and turned around to face the front door.

Jackie's heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she turned to the sight of Steven Hyde leaning against her doorframe. Time stood still as Jackie soaked in his image, trying to convince herself that she was dreaming this perfect moment. He wore black slacks and a dark purple button down shirt. He had his dark blue jacket from the night before which looked like it had been washed and his dark, amber aviators on which looked smokier than usual under the light of her front porch. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, Jackie could feel him looking at her too, and she had never felt so exposed in her entire life. Even last night, when hundreds of eyes were on her after she had fallen, she didn't feel this naked and bare. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, it sounded like a hummingbird flapping its wings in mid flight.

Hyde usually always had something witty and sarcastic to say at a drop of a hat. Nobody intimidated him or shook him so deeply that he was at a loss for words. It was the only way he could be with the life he grew up with. But all that changed when Jackie entered the hallway. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His throat dried up as soon as their eyes met, and his mind drew a complete blank. His eyes trailed down her dark curls that hung loosely over her shoulders. Her body was sleek and slender, and the dress she was wearing helped enhance the curves she had by pushing and hugging in all the right places. For a split second, Hyde felt like turning around and heading back to the El Camino. This young woman standing in the dimly lit hallway was too good for him. Her house was too big, her mother was too rich, and she was too classy for anything he was worth having. She looked liked she should belong on the arm of some future CEO, not being accompanied by some burn out that isn't going anywhere with his life to homecoming.

Hyde felt the itch in his thighs, tempting him to leave her standing there, but something kept him at bay. He looked up at her face and saw those pouty lips that were usually used to yell out football cheers or gossip with cheerleaders, hanging open in shock. Her sparkling eyes quivered in fear and excitement. He then remembered the note. She wanted him, and by the looks of it now, that fact hadn't changed.

The exciting tingle surging through Jackie's arms and legs shook her back into focus. Here she was, checking Hyde out and standing there like a complete idiot without saying anything. Her feet braved themselves to bring her a little closer to him as she tried to think of something perfect to say to keep the magic going.

"Uh… Hi." She said, feeling her voice shake slightly in her throat.

"Hi." Hyde replied, smiling at how nervous she was.

"Um…" Jackie shook her head and nervously laughed, "I'm really sorry. I just… well, I guess I wasn't exactly expecting you."

Hyde carefully watched as she tried her best to be cool without seeming too flustered. Inside he chuckled at how miserably she was failing. It wasn't a bad thing though. It was actually really charming.

"Yeah, well, it looks like Forman actually decided to man up and ask Donna out. She said she'd only go with him if he brought someone along to keep you company. So… uh… here I am, rescuing you from the clutches of Kelso."

Jackie bit her lip and shyly smiled up at him. "Well, thank you. That was very… uh… considerate."

The two looked down at their feet, both trying to figure out what to do from here, forgetting that the answer was sitting in Jackie's driveway.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Hyde began, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking a step back. "Don't want to be late."

Jackie nodded her head and followed him onto her porch. They walked side by side down the steps and onto her front lawn. It suddenly hit Jackie that she was on a date with Steven Hyde, the guy that had been dominating her fantasies for months. She had been dreaming of this moment for so long and it was finally happening. It was as if the uncaring, unjust universe finally found its heart and was making up for all the horrible things she had to go through on what was supposed to be one of the best days of her life.

Jackie looked over at Hyde as he opened the passenger door for her. Maybe things weren't being made up for her. Maybe Fate was just a day late.

Once Hyde closed the door, Jackie breathed out a long needed sigh of relief, trying her best to relieve the pressure pushing down on her heart, deep in her chest. She looked around at her surroundings, internally squealing at the black leather bench seat and the shiny dashboard. She was actually in Steven Hyde's car, going to the dance with _him_. Jackie pinched herself to make sure once more that she wasn't really dreaming.

Hyde got into the driver's seat, peering over at the tiny pixie sitting to his right. He noticed that now, underneath the moonlight just how soft and supple she looked. He covertly watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she sighed, her pert breasts slightly swelling as she inhaled. _God damn_, he thought to himself, _she is hot_.

Hyde stuck the key in the ignition, and felt the roaring of power beneath him as he started the car. The tumbling vibrations jolted Jackie's senses, causing tingling sensations to run up and down her spine. She turned her head to Hyde who was concentrating on backing out of her semi-circle driveway and realized how sexy he looked in the black, powerful muscle car. For the first time since she walked up to him in her doorway, she noticed just how good he smelled. A mix of aftershave and soap tickled her nose, teasing her to come a little closer. Jackie quickly turned her head before Hyde turned back around facing straight again, and she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, trying her best to keep composure.

Once they were out of the neighborhood, Jackie felt the dying urge to say something. She had so many questions for him but didn't know where to begin. One thing that had been bugging her since she got in the car was where did Marie fit into all of this. Jackie racked her brain, trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject. Instead she decided to cop out and said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I'm really sorry if my mom was being bitchy to you. She isn't really open to different kinds of people." Jackie explained.

"You mean poor, lazy burnouts." Hyde corrected.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Jackie said, panicking that she had upset him.

"It's okay, man." Hyde laughed. "I take it as a compliment."

Jackie grinned, slightly confused as to why anyone would take that as a compliment; however, her confusion excited her even more.

"So," Hyde coughed and cleared his throat. "Are you going to get in trouble for going to this thing with me?"

Jackie shook her head, "No, and even if she doesn't like it, I don't care what she thinks."

Hyde grinned, thinking to himself that maybe this square cheerleader had a little bit of a badass in her after all.

"So," Jackie finally chirped, clapping her hands together and getting the courage to ask the question that she wanted, "Is your girlfriend going to be upset that you're taking me to the dance?"

Hyde turned a corner, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

Jackie sat back in her seat, puzzled by what he meant. "Oh, well, I thought that you and…"

"We broke up this morning," he interrupted her.

Jackie felt the corners of her mouth tug into a smile.

"What about you?" Hyde asked, surprising Jackie.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a cheerleader, right?" Hyde took his eyes off the road to look directly at her as he asked. "Shouldn't you have had plenty of guys lined up to go to this thing with you?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to reveal the whole truth about her reasons. "Most of the guys at our school are morons. I didn't want to go with them."

Hyde nodded his head as a reply, silently wondering to himself if there was a hidden message in her response.

Hyde parked his car near the back of the parking lot out of habit. He looked at all the people getting out of their cars dressed in frilly dresses and tuxes, walking towards the gym. The doorway was draped in green and white streamers, and Hyde could see the glittering of a disco ball from inside. Everything about the scene he saw disgusted him.

He looked beside him at Jackie who was also looking at all the people and the gym. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight, and her glossy lips smiled brightly. Well, at least she was excited.

They both got out of the El Camino together; Jackie sliding over the bench seat to get out of Hyde's door. Hyde held out his hand for her to grab a hold to, watching with amusement as she scrambled to get over. Jackie placed her tiny hand into his, feeling the glow of his body heat spread up her arm. She could feel her cheeks burn hotly from his touch, and she had never been happier to be in a dark place where people couldn't see her very well. She stood up, balancing gracefully on her heels. Hyde hadn't stepped back yet on purpose, slightly wondering what she would do at their closeness. Jackie looked up and found herself in close proximity with his chest, feeling so tiny next to him. Hyde looked down at her, a waft of strawberry washing over him, reminding him of the night before when curiosity brought him in this similar situation. Jackie looked up into his eyes, forgetting about her hand that was still held in his, and for a moment she wished that he wasn't wearing those sunglasses that made him so mysterious and sexy.

Giggles from the car in front of them caused both Jackie and Hyde to quickly break apart and notice two couples staring at them and whispering. It first became very evident to the both of them just how silly they must have looked showing up to this thing together. Hyde stared down the four walking by, causing them to stop giggling and look ahead at the gym. He noticed flowery bracelets on each of the girls' arms. Damn, he knew he forgot something that Mrs. Forman was rambling on about.

"Sorry I didn't get you one of those flower things." He said gruffly to Jackie who was straightening out her dress.

"You mean a corsage? Don't worry about it," Jackie waved her hand. "I don't need one of those considering I'm the prettiest girl here anyways."

Hyde raised an eyebrow up at her. The statement just seemed so conceited in his mind, but he knew that he obviously couldn't argue with her. She was looking great tonight.

The two walked up to the gym side by side, their fingers touching every few seconds while swinging their arms. Once they got to the doorway of the crowded gym, Jackie braved herself to grab Hyde's hand, refusing to look back at him when he curiously peered down at her. When he didn't pull away, her nerves eased a bit, and she felt satisfied with the little risk she took.

Jackie and Hyde soon found Donna and Eric who were saving a table for the four of them. Jackie tried her best to contain her smile when they approached the table, but Donna's own huge grin wasn't helping. Jackie suddenly felt Hyde's hand leave hers and noticed him sitting down at the table to relax. Jackie, however, was about to burst.

"Donna, I need to use the ladies' room." Jackie said, her declarative sentence sounding much more like a demand.

Donna rolled her eyes and followed the brunette to the back of the gym.

"Why do girls always use the bathroom together?" Eric asked, watching the two disappear.

Hyde grunted, "Hell if I know."

Jackie and Donna burst into the girl's bathroom, releasing their giggles as soon as the florescent lighting hit their faces.

"Oh my god!" Jackie smacked Donna on the arm.

"Ow!" Donna rubbed her arm and laughed. "What was that for, you midget?"

"Did you know Steven was coming to get me this whole time?" Jackie shrieked, slapping Donna on the arm again.

"Will you chill out?" Donna yelled, pinching Jackie near her elbow. "And yes," Donna beamed, "I did know."

"Oh my god," Jackie held her hand over her heart and braced herself against the bathroom counter. "Why didn't you tell me? I totally made an idiot of myself when I realized he was at the door."

"Well, I thought it would be better if it was a surprise."

"Yeah," Jackie cooed. "It kind of was. Oh Donna, it was so romantic. Just like when Romeo and Juliet met for the first time."

"Jackie," Donna rolled her eyes and laughed at her kooky best friend. "I doubt it was anything like Romeo and Juliet."

"And how would you know?" Jackie stomped her foot, clearly offended.

"Because I really doubt that Hyde professed his undying love for you right there on your front porch."

"He didn't say the words, _Donna_, but we shared a connection. That's all that matters." Jackie turned around and started touching up her make up in the mirror.

Donna started combing her fingers through her hair alongside Jackie. After the two girls were done touching up, Jackie turned to her friend and quietly asked, "So did you really tell Eric you wouldn't go with him if he couldn't find someone to go with me?"

Donna smiled, "Yeah. I mean, I know you said it was fine, but I couldn't just leave you, Jackie. These past two days, things have been going really well with me and well… not so much with you."

"Tell me about it." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I saw an opportunity so I took it."

Jackie smiled up at Donna, remembering why they were best friends. She could always count on Donna. She didn't want to imagine a world where she couldn't.

"Thank you, Donna." Jackie wrapped her arms around the red head. "This really means a lot to me."

The girls headed back to the table, where they found their two boys laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Donna asked. She and Jackie looked around them, trying to spot who or what they were laughing at.

"Jake Bradley just spiked the punch, and now Mrs. Feasel is going to town on it." Eric explained. Everyone turned their heads to the snack table, where the school's chemistry teacher was guzzling down half the punch bowl.

"God, Forman," Hyde shook his head. "She can hold her alcohol almost as good as your mom."

"Yeah," Eric raised an eyebrow. "You know, I actually think that my mom plays bridge with her. She always hints that they play drinking games. This could explain why my mom always comes home plastered on Thursday nights."

"So, Eric," Donna spoke up, changing the subject. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Eric stood up and led her off into the crowd of people.

Jackie sat down next to Hyde, getting a good look at the decorations in the gym. The glittering disco ball hanging from the center shined white flecks all around the walls, making Jackie feel like she was in a fish bowl. Streamers and banners hung from the ceiling and lined the walls, and the stage where the live band played was decorated with green and silver, glittery signs and tinsel.

"So are you having a good time?" Hyde leaned over and asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah," Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "Are you?"

"It's okay." Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "I hate stuff like this, but I guess it isn't complete torture."

Jackie cocked her head and flirtatiously smiled at him, "Well if you hate this stuff, why did you come?"

Hyde looked back at Jackie, starting to see the nervous, shy girl he had met earlier starting to disappear. She was pushing him to admit something that he just wasn't ready to let on yet, and he wasn't going to allow her to out zen him.

"Do you want to dance?" Hyde asked, figuring that would get her to forget about interrogating him about his intentions.

Jackie nodded her head, elated by the sly smile on Hyde's face as soon as he changed the subject to avoid her question. That was answer enough… for now.

Hyde led Jackie onto the floor, holding her hand tightly as they weaved in between dancing couples. The y could both feel their classmates' eyes staring at them in utter confusion. Jackie noticed the angry sneer on Hyde's face as some jocks nearby laughed at them and began talking in hushed voices, still looking in their direction. She was so busy looking at all the eyebrow knitting glances they were getting; she didn't notice that Hyde had stopped pulling her until his warm hand slithered around her hip to her lower back. Jackie turned her head to face him, placing her hand on his shoulder and meeting his other hand which was waiting for her to grab. Jackie had never felt so many sensations tingling through her body at once. They were much closer now than at the car. She could feel the heat radiating off him as her own body temperature began to rise. She could hear his light breathing and could see the stubble beneath his skin on his cheeks. She felt so warm and safe in his strong arms. The judgmental peers around them slowly faded into the background and didn't even matter anymore.

Hyde was ready to punch someone as he walked through the crowd of people. He hated people who couldn't mind their own damn business, especially when they butted into his. He already felt like he didn't belong at this dance or with this girl, and these assholes who couldn't keep their eyes in their heads were really trying his patience. But as soon as he turned around and pulled Jackie into his arms, aloofness like he never knew washed over him. His doubts about the dance and even about her melted away, and were replaced by the tickling chills that ran up his spine when her hand grabbed his shoulder. Her small frame felt so fragile in his arms, as if at any moment she could break underneath his touch. Her hips lightly swung to the rhythm of the music, giving him tantalizing thoughts of what would happen if their bodies got just a little bit closer.

As the gym lights dimmed, Jackie had to stop her breath from hitching in her throat. Their closeness was becoming addicting and not satisfying enough, making her want to drown in his arms. She wondered to herself if he could feel the electricity in every place that their bodies touched. A part of her was afraid that she was dreaming of the connection she felt with him. That it could be just some figment of her hopelessly in love imagination. Maybe it was possible that he was forced into this situation by some deranged bet or bribe and was only being nice to her because he had too. Suddenly, the fish bowl became too suffocating to Jackie. The paranoid thoughts and his hot skin were becoming too overwhelming.

"Let's get out of here." She heard herself blurt out.

Hyde stopped dancing and peered down at her suspiciously. "And go where?"

"Anywhere," Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "This dance is kind of lame anyways."

For the first time that night, Jackie noticed a nervous jolt of excitement jump across Hyde's face. She hoped that maybe that was a sign that this date was actually sincere and she was just worrying about nothing. "Um, okay." He nodded his head. "Should we tell Eric and Donna where we're going?"

Jackie looked around the gym and spotted the dancing couple near the outer rim, quietly whispering to each other.

"Nah, they're having a good time. Let's not interrupt them."

Hyde was still confused why Jackie wanted to leave so soon. The dance was actually becoming more than just tolerable for him. But he let her guide him out of the gym and back to his car in the parking lot. He took notice of how natural now his hand felt holding hers. Her slender palm fit in his perfectly, and her long fingers intertwined around his own likes vines.

After driving around for a while, Jackie and Hyde ended up where most teenagers went on a Saturday night… Mt. Hump. He retrieved a blanket from his car and laid it out on the tailgate so they could comfortably sit and just hang out under the stars. The wind had slightly picked up since the early evening, and Hyde noticed chill bumps prickling across Jackie's arms with each breeze.

"Here," he said while peeling his jacket off. "It's chilly out here. Take my jacket."

Jackie smiled and slipped on the coat. "Thank you."

His jacket smelled of him, and it was one of the most warming, comfortable things she had ever worn. To think that just yesterday she was admiring this jacket from afar, and now she was wearing it while sitting on Steven Hyde's truck next to him. Jackie cuddled herself as deep inside the jacket as possible, tugging her hands together within the long sleeves. She thought of how different today was than yesterday, which reminded her of something she needed to say.

"I'm sorry about spilling my drink on you yesterday in the concession stand line," she mentioned, feeling a rosy blush ignite her cheeks.

"It's okay," Hyde nodded his head. "No big deal."

"Well, it was a big deal to me," Jackie shook her head, laughing a little at her openness. "I had like the worst day ever yesterday, and that whole incident really didn't help."

"What was so bad about yesterday?" Hyde curiously asked.

"Everything! I was dropped in front of the entire school, I had Fez following me everywhere, saying really pervy things thinking he could get in my pants, my old nanny felt me up, my mom hit on Timmy the paper boy, and to top it all off, my parents forgot my sixteenth birthday!"

Jackie's breath quickened with her little outburst, leaving her panting once she was done.

"Yesterday was your birthday?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah." Jackie nodded her head.

"Well Happy Birthday."

Jackie smiled up at him and then hid her face, feeling a little silly about getting upset. The whole time she was ranting, Hyde had been just looking at her, a slight grin on his face as he watched her animatedly retell her whole day to him. There was such fire and spunk to her, but he could tell by the drop of her voice, that the thing that hurt the worst was her parents not remembering her birthday.

"You know, my parents forgot some of my birthdays." Hyde said, folding his hands together. He watched carefully as Jackie looked at him, bewildered by his admission.

"Did they forget your sixteenth?"

"No," Hyde thought back, "actually on that one my mom asked me, 'Hey, aren't you sixteen today?' and then she proceeded to tell me that I was still never allowed to drive her car."

Both of them started laughing and Jackie felt a little better about her own situation after getting a glimpse of Hyde's.

"My mom basically stressed about Homecoming, invited the Lincoln dealer over for some "cocktails"," Jackie quoted with her fingers, "and then passed out in her bedroom after guzzling down a bottle of wine."

"Wanna hear something sick?" Hyde playfully asked.

"Sure."

"My mom had "cocktails" with the same Lincoln dealer just last year."

"Ew!" Jackie exclaimed, but it was muffled by her loud and infectious laughter that had the two on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

Once their laughter died down, Jackie turned to Hyde and said, "You know, I've never really bonded with someone about my mom being a whore before."

"Yep," Hyde adjusted his sunglasses. "This is a first for me too."

Jackie looked up at Hyde and found him looking back at her. Her eyes moved down to his lips and she felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him. She subconsciously licked her lips, moistening them since her lip gloss had worn off quite a while ago. Hyde noticed the want in her eyes and slowly leaned forward to succumb to the need both of them were feeling. Jackie felt the Earth stop spinning and the cold evaporated from her skin, being replaced by the warmth of her racing heart and awaiting nerves. His lips touched hers first, softly grazing against each other until he applied a little pressure and planted a kiss. Jackie kissed back, holding their position for as long as she could, savoring every flutter of her beating heart. As soon as she pulled away a little, she missed the feeling of his lips against hers so much, she leaned in again a little more forcefully, kissing him for a second time. Hyde immediately responded, placing his hand against her jaw line and neck, pivoting her head to the side slightly so he could get better access. They peppered series of open mouth kisses on one another, until finally Hyde coaxed her to open her mouth wider, allowing him to kiss her deeper, his tongue sliding against hers.

Neither was sure how long they were tangled in each other like that, but once they pulled away for some air, their cheeks were flushed and their fingers were aching to explore.

"Wow," Jackie panted, her body shivering from the intensity of the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm a good kisser," Hyde said, smugly grinning down at her, squeezing her hand in hope that she understood he thought she was too.

Jackie scooted her body over and rested her head on Hyde's shoulder. She looked up at the stars that were suspended in the night sky like tiny diamonds in a sea of black velvet. She saw one of the diamonds shoot across the sky, disappearing within a second. She had never seen a shooting star before.

"You know," Jackie felt Hyde's deep voice rumble. "They say you're supposed to make a wish when you see one of those."

"I don't need to," Jackie replied dreamily.

Hyde curiously looked down at her, "Why not?"

Jackie looked up into his eyes and sincerely answered, "My wish already came true."

Without blinking, Hyde crashed his lips onto hers again, silencing this strange and beautiful girl from saying anymore. Her words excited and frightened him all at once, and for just a second, he was afraid that those eyes he just noticed were two different colors could see straight through him. As risky as she was shaping up to be, Hyde was certain that this tiny pixie that wrote in a sex survey to her friend that she wanted him was more than just a girl who had a crush. She actually felt something for him, and damn it, he sure as hell felt something too.

* * *

**AN2:**Man, I'm really going to miss this story. It was totally different from anything I have ever written before, mostly because it forced me to work comically with all of the characters, instead of just Jackie and Hyde. I really hope that this whole crossover idea has been a success.

As far as other stories go, I have a few ideas for one shots, one in particular that will probably happen soon and one idea for a chapter story. Most likely though, I won't start on any of those ideas until after finals, which is in about 3 weeks from now. But, over the long Christmas break, I can guarantee that you guys will see something coming from me. :)

And remember, reviewing makes me smile.


End file.
